Los Angeles de Ash: Episodio: El Growlite de Oro
by julian manes
Summary: Eran tres muchachitas que se dedicaban al entrenamiento de pokémons, cada una de ellas era menospreciada dentro de sus especialidades, pero yo las aparté de todo eso y ahora trabajan para mí. yo, me llamo Ash. AAML B4: hubo romance entre Ash y Misty?
1. Capitulo Uno

HOLAS. EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD NOS ENCONTRAMOS POR UN NUEVO FIC. A DIFERENCIA DE OTROS FICS QUE HICE, AQUÍ VEREMOS PRINCIPALMENTE A LAS CHICAS DE LA SERIE EN ACCION, ESPERO LES AGRADE :P DESDE QUE FINALIZÉ "EL EXTRAÑO CASO..." ME QUEDÉ CON MUCHAS GANAS Y ENTUSIASMO DE SEGUIR HACIENDO FICS DE ACCION Y MISTERIO, HASTA QUE SE ME OCURRIO HACER ALGO COMO... "LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH" Y "LOS POKESIMULADORES" EN AMBOS FICS, SE DESTACAN LAS CHICAS Y LOS CHICOS DE LA SERIE... BUENO... ES UN DECIR.

SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS, VAMOS DIRECTAMENTE A LOS TÍTULOS:

-

-

"ERAN TRES MUCHACHITAS QUE SE DEDICABAN AL ENTRENAMIENTO DE POKÉMONS, CADA UNA DE ELLAS ERA MENOSPRECIADA DENTRO DE SUS ESPECIALIDADES, PERO YO LAS APARTÉ DE TODO ESO Y AHORA TRABAJAN PARA MÍ. YO, ME LLAMO ASH."

-

-

**"LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH"**

**EPISODIO: "EL GROWLITE DE ORO"**

**BLOQUE UNO:**

-

-

NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN HOLLYWOOD, CUNA DE LAS SUPERPRODUCCIONES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS DEL MUNDO. EN UNA DE LAS ELEGANTES MANSIONES QUE SE EDIFICAN EN DICHA URBE, RESIDE SPILBERGO, NOTABLE DIRECTOR DE CINE. SUS CREACIONES MÁS FAMOSAS SON: "LOS POKÉMONS ENAMORADOS" Y "SÉ LO QUE COMIERON EL VERANO PASADO" OBRA QUE LO HIZO GANADOR DEL CODICIADO PREMIO GROWLITE DE ORO DEL CUAL SE SIENTE MUY ORGULLOSO.

EN MEDIO DE UNA GRAN FIESTA DE DISFRACES QUE SE ENCUENTRA DESARROLLÁNDOSE EN DICHA MANSION, VEMOS QUE UNO DE LOS INVITADOS SE APARTA DEL LUGAR Y SE DIRIGE PRESUROSO HASTA EL SALON DE LOS TESOROS PERSONALES DE SPILBERGO. UN BUEN RATO DESPUÉS, TODOS LOS INVITADOS SE CONGREGAN ALREDEDOR DE SPILBERGO, LA PROMESA DE LLEVARLOS A RECORRER EL SALON DE SUS TESOROS PERSONALES ES MUY FUERTE COMO PARA RECHAZARLA...

LOS INVITADOS RECORREN CALMAMENTE EL SALON DE LOS TESOROS, LA MONOTONÍA DEL RELATO DE SPILBERGO JUNTO A SU ENORME EGO, TORNAN LO QUE PROMETÍA SER UNA PLACENTERA VISITA EN PRÁCTICAMENTE UN TORMENTO. PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EL INTERÉS DE LOS INVITADOS PARECE CRECER, EL MOMENTO HA LLEGADO: PODRÁN CONTEMPLAR EL TESORO MÁXIMO DE SPILBERGO, NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE SU MARAVILLOSO GROWLITE DE ORO...

AL LLEGAR A LA VITRINA DE CRISTAL EN DONDE DICHO TESORO DEBÍA HALLARSE, TANTO SPILBERGO COMO LOS INVITADOS SE TROPIEZAN CON QUE LA MISMA TIENE UN ENORME BOQUETE HECHO CON ALGÚN TIPO DE DIAMANTE CORTA VIDRIOS, Y EL PREMIO NO SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ...

-

-

DÍAS DESPUÉS, Y NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ, EN PUEBLO PALETA, EXACTAMENTE EN LA AGENCIA DE INVESTIGACIONES PALLET TOWN, UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS SE CONGREGA ALREDEDOR DE UN VIDEOTELÉFONO...

EL ÚNICO HOMBRE ENTRE LAS CHICAS PRESENTE ES BROCK SLATE, RECONOCIDO ENTRENADOR DE POKÉMONS ROCA Y ANTIGUO LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA. SU PRINCIPAL FUNCION ES LA DE INTERMEDIAR ENTRE ASH Y SUS "ÁNGELES" ADEMÁS DE BRINDARLES PROTECCION, ASESORAMIENTO Y LA AYUDA FINANCIERA NECESARIA PARA LAS MISIONES ESPECIALES.

ENTRE LAS CHICAS SENTADAS EN UN SOFÁ HORRIBLE, VEMOS A UNA DELICADA CHICA DE LARGOS Y ROJOS CABELLOS, SE TRATA DE MISTY. ELLA SE DEDICO AL ENTRENAMIENTO DE POKÉMONS DE AGUA HASTA QUE ASHTON KETCHUM LA CONTRATO PARA TRABAJAR EN SU AGENCIA DE INVESTIGACIONES. SU FIGURA ESCULTURAL HARÍA DESMAYAR A MÁS DE UN HOMBRE, PERO ELLA SE MANTIENE SOLTERA Y SOLA, TIENE UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE POR EL QUE SUSPIRA DÍA A DÍA Y A QUIEN LE DEDICA SUS MISIONES. POR SUS FACCIONES Y ACTITUDES NADIE DIRÍA QUE TIENE MÁS DE LOS 25 AÑOS QUE LLEVA MUY BIEN.

A SU DIESTRA SE ENCUENTRA DÚPLICA, JOVEN Y BONITA ENTRENADORA DITTO. SU HABILIDAD CON LOS DISFRACES Y LAS IMITACIONES LOGRARON SORPRENDER A KETCHUM QUIEN LA CONTRATO PARA TRABAJAR EN SU AGENCIA JUNTO A MISTY. SU HERMOSO PELO AZUL, SU DELICADA CINTURA Y SUS BELLOS OJOS TIENEN UNA GRACIA MUY PARTICULAR EN ESTA BELDAD DE 23 AÑOS.

QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA SENTADO SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO, JUNTO AL VIDEOTÉLEFONO ES BROCK. ANTIGUAMENTE ERA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO PLATEADO, LUEGO ABANDONO EL LIDERAZGO PARA CONVERTIRSE EN UN CRIADOR POKÉMON, MOMENTO EN EL CUAL KETCHUM LO CONTRATA PARA SER SU MANO DERECHA Y EL COORDINADOR Y PROTECTOR DE "SUS ÁNGELES" SU MISION DENTRO DE LA AGENCIA PALLET TOWN ES SER EL ENLACE ENTRE LOS ÁNGELES Y ASH, AYUDAR A LAS TRES CHICAS EN SUS MISIONES, ADEMÁS DE CUIDARLAS CON RESPECTO A SUS GASTOS FINANCIEROS.

EN TANTO, EN EL VIDEOTÉLEFONO SE ENCUENTRA ASHTON KETCHUM, VIVIO TODA SU VIDA PERSIGUIENDO SUS SUEÑOS DE CONVERTIRSE EN UN MAESTRO POKÉMON, VIVIENDO DE AVENTURA EN AVENTURA, PERO CON UN SUEÑO INTERIOR FRUSTRADO: EL DE SER UN GRAN DETECTIVE FAMOSO. ÁVIDO DE AVENTURAS, LOGRO CONVERTIR SU SUEÑO EN REALIDAD CUANDO GANO EL PREMIO MAYOR DEL SORTEO EXTRAORDINARIO DE NAVIDAD DE LA LOTERÍA DE PALETA, POR LO QUE INAUGURO LA AGENCIA DE INVESTIGACIONES PALLET TOWN CONTRATANDO A QUIENES MENCIONAMOS PARA QUE REALICEN LOS TRABAJOS. SOLTERO Y SIN APUROS, SE ENCUENTRA PROFUNDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE UNO DE SUS "ÁNGELES"...

FINALMENTE, HACE SU INGRESO A LA OFICINA LA TERCERA DE LOS "ÁNGELES", MELODY. SU GRAN CAPACIDAD PARA ENFRENTARSE A LOS PELIGROS Y SUS HABILIDADES EN EL MANEJO DE TODO TIPO DE VEHÍCULOS LE VALIERON EL INGRESO A LA SOFISTICADA AGENCIA PALLET TOWN. LO MALO ES QUE ELLA SIEMPRE LLEGA TARDE A LAS REUNIONES. CON SU 26 AÑOS A PLENO ES LA ÚNICA DEL GRUPO QUE PIENSA EN BUSCAR NOVIO Y CASARSE. ALEGRE Y DIVERTIDA LOGRA CONQUISTAR A LAS DEMÁS CHICAS CON SU SIMPATÍA... AL LLEGAR, SE SIENTA SOBRE EL RESPALDO DEL SOFÁ REVOLEANDO SU LARGA CABELLERA CASTAÑA POR EL ROSTRO DE MISTY...

-

-

-¡OTRA VEZ TARDE! FIJATE DONDE PONÉS EL PELO TAMBIÉN. –PROTESTA MISTY.

-¡SORRY MISTY! FUE SIN QUERER... –SE DISCULPA MELODY.

-¿DE QUE TRATA ESTA VEZ LA MISION? –INQUIERE DÚPLICA.

-NO SERÁ SENCILLA ÁNGELES. –RESPONDE BROCK.

-EN ESTA OCASION DEBEN ENCONTRAR UNA ESTATUILLA MUY ESPECIAL, SE TRATA NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE DEL GROWLITE DE ORO DE MI GRAN AMIGO, EL DIRECTOR DE CINE SPILBERGO. –MANIFIESTA ASH DESDE EL VIDEOTELÉFONO.

-¿QUÉ PASO CON ESA ESTATUILLA? –PREGUNTA MISTY.

-FUE ROBADA DURANTE UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES QUE SPILBERGO DABA EN SU MANSION DE HOLLYWOOD. –CONFIRMA KETCHUM.

-¿COMO SE PRODUJO EL ROBO? –INTERROGA DÚPLICA.

-AL PARECER UNO DE LOS INVITADOS SE FILTRO EN EL INTERIOR DE LA SALA DE EXPOSICIONES, UNA VEZ DENTRO LE FUE FÁCIL CORTAR EL CRISTAL DE LA VITRINA Y SACAR LA ESTATUILLA. –EXPLICA CON CALMA ASH.

-Y DE ESA FORMA PODER ESCAPAR MEZCLÁNDOSE ENTRE LOS INVITADOS. –AÑADE DÚPLICA.

-¿HAY ALGÚN SOSPECHOSO? –CUESTIONA MISTY.

-

-

EN ESE MOMENTO, ASH COLOCA VARIAS IMÁGENES DE TRES SUJETOS BIEN CONOCIDOS POR TODOS. EXPUESTAS LAS IMÁGENES, KETCHUM COMIENZA CON SU EXPLICACION.

-

-

-LOS CONOCEN BIEN ÁNGELES, SE TRATA DE JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH. SEGÚN INFORMACIONES SE LOS VIO MERODEANDO POR LA MANSION DE SPILBERGO LA NOCHE EN CUESTION. –INFORMA ASH.

-SE ME HACE RARO... –DUDA MISTY. -ELLOS JAMÁS SE INTERESARÍAN EN ANTIGÜEDADES O EN OBJETOS DE ARTE.

-NO ME EXTRAÑARÍA... –DISIENTE DÚPLICA -SI MAL NO RECUERDO EN UNA OCASION INTENTARON IMITAR AL ARÁCNIDO NEGRO.

-SI, NO ES CIERTO ESO DE QUE ELLOS NO SE INTERESAN POR EL ARTE. –RATIFICA MELODY.

-PERO... NO SÉ... –MANIFIESTA MISTY PENSATIVA MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA DEL SILLON Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR EN LA SALA. -¡NO ME CIERRA! –GRITA AL DETENERSE. -¿CUÁL SERÍA LA RAZON POR LA CUAL ELLOS QUERRÍAN ROBARSE ESA ESTATUILLA?

-¿TAL VEZ UN ROBO POR ENCARGO? –APUNTA DÚPLICA.

-¡ESO ES! POSIBLEMENTE ALGUIEN LES ENCARGO QUE ROBEN ESA ESTATUILLA. –EXCLAMA MISTY SATISFECHA DE LA DEDUCCION DE SU COLEGA.

-¿Y QUIEN QUERRÍA ESA RIDÍCULA ESTATUILLA? –CONTRADICE MELODY.

-DENTRO DEL MUNDO DEL ESPECTÁCULO ES MUY CODICIADA. SER GANADOR DE UNA DA UN GRAN PRESTIGIO DENTRO DEL UNIVERSO DE LA FARÁNDULA. –PRONUNCIA BROCK.

-POSIBLEMENTE JESSE Y JAMES SIMPLEMENTE FUERON INTERMEDIARIOS ENTRE EL AUTOR INTELECTUAL DEL ROBO Y SPILBERGO. –AGREGA KETCHUM DESDE LA PANTALLA.

-¿COMO EMPRENDEREMOS ESTA MISION? –INDAGA MISTY.

-USTEDES ÁNGELES VIAJARÁN A HOLLYWOOD EN DONDE SE INFILTRARÁN EN LA MANSION SPILBERGO PARA BUSCAR PISTAS, ADEMÁS RECORRERÁN LA CIUDAD PARA DESCUBRIR AL VERDADERO AUTOR DEL CRIMEN. –ORDENA ASH.

-TENGO SUS PASAJES DE AVION, LAS TARJETAS PARA SUS GASTOS… –ESTABLECE BROCK MIENTRAS ABRE UN ENORME SOBRE COLOR MADERA DEL CUAL RETIRA OTROS SOBRES MAS PEQUEÑOS DE COLOR BLANCO. -…DISFRACES A USAR...

-CONTÁ CONMIGO PARA ESO. –AFIRMA DUPLICA GUIÑÁNDOLE EL OJO A BROCK.

-SI, DESDE YA QUE SI. ADEMÁS MELODY, TE ESTARÁ ESPERANDO UN ALFA ROMEO EQUIPADO CON LAS MÁS MODERNAS TECNOLOGÍAS. –MANIFIESTA SLATE.

-¿¿¿UN ALFA ROMEO??? –LANZA CON PRONUNCIADA ALEGRÍA LA MENCIONADA.

-¡ASÍ ES! –CONFIRMA BROCK.

-¡¡¡QUE MARAVILLA, QUE MARAVILLA...!!! –GRITA GOZOSA MELODY.

-¿QUÉ AUTO NO LE GUSTA A ELLA? –PREGUNTA CON SARCASMO LA PELIRROJA.

-UNO SIN COMBUSTIBLE. –RESPONDE LA PELIAZUL DE LA MISMA MANERA.

-COMO VERÁN ÁNGELES, NO ESCATIMÉ EN GASTOS. –DICE KETCHUM DESDE SU PANTALLA. -ESTA MISION TIENE QUE SALIR PERFECTA. CONFÍO EN USTEDES ÁNGELES.

-¿Y QUE HARÁS MIENTRAS TANTO? –CUESTIONA MISTY.

-

-

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, UNA RUBIA CURVILÍNEA APARECE EN PANTALLA JUSTAMENTE AL LADO DE ASH, ESTA SE ACERCA A ÉL Y LO MIRA CON SENSUALIDAD. MISTY NO PUEDE CONTENER UN GESTO DE AMARGURA, POR LO CUAL SE DIRIGE HACIA LA PUERTA DETENIÉNDOSE AL LADO DE ELLA, MIENTRAS ASH CONFIRMA SUS ACTIVIDADES…

-

-

-¿QUÉ HARÉ YO? PUES... TENGO UNA MISION MUY IMPORTANTE ENTRE MANOS. –CONFIRMA KETCHUM EN SU PANTALLA.

-ENTENDEMOS... –AÑADE DÚPLICA SUSPICAZMENTE.

-¡¡¡VAMOS CHICAS!!!! –GRITA MELODY. -NO VEO LA HORA DE MANEJAR ESE MAGNÍFICO ALFA ROMEO... –EXCLAMA MIENTRAS SE DIRIGE A LA PUERTA. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, SE DETIENE Y PREGUNTA. -¿SERÁ CUPÉ O SERÁ BERLINA?

-CUPÉ. –CONFIRMA BROCK.

-¿CUATRO O SEIS CILINDROS?

-SEIS. –CONFIRMA SLATE.

-¡¡¡QUE MARAVILLA, QUE MARAVILLA...!!! –VOCIFERA ENTUSIASTA MELODY.

-

-

BROCK TOMA LOS SOBRES BLANCOS QUE SACO DEL SOBRE MARRON, JUNTA UNAS MOCHILAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN CERCA DEL ESCRITORIO DEL VIDEOTELÉFONO Y LES DA UNA A CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS JUNTO CON UNO DE LOS SOBRES BLANCOS, AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LES INDICA…

-

-

-AQUÍ TIENEN SUS EQUIPOS, LOS PASAJES DE AVION Y SUS TARJETAS DE CRÉDITO PARA LOS GASTOS NECESARIOS.

-ME GUSTARÍA QUE PARTIERAN AHORA MISMO, -ORDENA KETCHUM. -CUANTO ANTES SE RESUELVA EL CASO MEJOR.

-CONTÁ CON ELLO, -RESPONDE MISTY AMARGAMENTE. -LO TENDREMOS LISTO ANTES DE LO QUE IMAGINÁS.

-LO SÉ. –CONTESTA ASH SECAMENTE.

-¡VENGAN! LAS LLEVARÉ AL AEROPUERTO. –DICE BROCK MIENTRAS TOMA UNAS LLAVES DEL ESCRITORIO.

-

-

MIENTRAS BROCK LLEVA A LOS ÁNGELES AL AEROPUERTO, ASH TIENE ALGO QUE RESOLVER JUNTO A LA RUBIA QUE LO ACOMPAÑA...

-

-

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER? –PREGUNTA DUBITATIVAMENTE.

-ES MUY SENCILLO SEÑOR... -RESPONDE LA RUBIA SEDUCTORAMENTE. -SOLO DEBE METER... EL PALO EN EL AGUJERO...

-¡PARA VOS ES FÁCIL DECIRLO! –RESPONDE ASH SOCARRONAMENTE. -LO HACÉS TODO EL TIEMPO.

-NO SE PREOCUPE, LO AYUDARÉ... –MUSITA SEDUCTORA

-

-

LA RUBIA TOMA LAS MANOS DE ASH E INTENTA GUIARLAS PARA QUE CUMPLA CON SU OBJETIVO: LA INTRODUCCION. ASH SE ENTUSIASMA CON ESTE JUEGO PERO NO LOGRA INTRODUCIRLO, SIGUE INTENTÁNDOLO UNA Y OTRA VEZ, PERO NO LOGRA SU COMETIDO, LA RUBIA INSISTE, GUÍA LAS MANOS DE ASH PERO NO OBTIENE EL RESULTADO ESPERADO, FINALMENTE ASH REVOLEA ALGO AL CESTO DE BASURA Y EXCLAMA:

-

-

-¡ES INÚTIL!, JAMÁS PODRÉ APRENDER A JUGAR AL BALERO. (NDA: ¡MALPENSADOS!)

-

-

AL LLEGAR AL AEROPUERTO BROCK EMBARCA A LAS CHICAS CON DESTINO A HOLLYWOOD. UNA VEZ ALLÍ HARÁN CONTACTO CON UNA PERSONA DE LA AGENCIA, LA CUAL ESTARÁ ESPERÁNDOLAS CON EL VEHÍCULO PROMETIDO Y LOS CONTACTOS QUE DEBERÁN REALIZAR EN LA CIUDAD PARA LLEVAR A CABO SU MISION.

LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS DE VUELO, EL AVION ATERRIZA EN HOLLYWOOD. CUANDO ELLAS SALEN DE LA SALA DE PREEMBARQUE, UN SUJETO VESTIDO CON ROPAS OSCURAS HACE CONTACTO CON ELLAS Y LES DICE UNAS PALABRAS, MISTY RESPONDE A ELLAS CONFIRMANDO LAS CONTRASEÑAS SUMINISTRADAS POR BROCK MINUTOS ANTES DE ASCENDER AL AEROPLANO. EL JOVEN LE DA UN SOBRE A MISTY Y UN JUEGO DE LLAVES A MELODY INDICÁNDOLES EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ESTACIONADO EL VEHÍCULO, AL LLEGAR AL ESTACIONAMIENTO, MELODY OBSERVA EL AUTOMOVIL Y NO PUEDE RESISTIRSE...

-

-

-¡¡¡UN ALFA ROMEO GTV!!! –CLAMA MELODY REGOCIJADA. -Y ENCIMA DE COLOR ROJO... -MUSITA MIENTRAS SE BABEA CON LA VISTA DEL AUTO.

-ASÍ PARECE... –RESPONDE MISTY CON INDIFERENCIA.

-ALFA ROMEO 3.0 V6, 24 VÁLVULAS, SEIS CILINDROS, 2959 CENTÍMETROS CÚBICOS DE CILINDRADA, 169 KILOWATTS DE POTENCIA MÁXIMA A 6300 REVOLUCIONES, INYECCION ELECTRONICA, TRACCION DELANTERA, CAJA MANUAL DE SEIS MARCHAS, 238 KILOMETROS DE VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA, DIRECCION A CREMALLERA CON ASISTENCIA HIDRÁULICA, FRENOS DE DISCO AUTOVENTILADOS...

-¡¡¡PARÁ UN POCO FANÁTICA!!! –BERREA DÚPLICA CON IMPACIENCIA.

-TRANQUILAS CHICAS, -INTERCEDE MISTY. -SUBAMOS AL AUTO Y VEAMOS CUALES SON LAS DIRECTIVAS PARA ESTA MISION.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –EXCLAMAN AL UNÍSONO MELODY Y DÚPLICA.

-

-

LAS TRES CHICAS ASCIENDEN AL AUTO, MIENTRAS MISTY SUBE AL ASIENTO DEL LADO DEL ACOMPAÑANTE, DÚPLICA SE SIENTA EN EL ASIENTO TRASERO DETRÁS DE MISTY Y MELODY SE UBICA TRAS EL VOLANTE. MISTY ABRE EL SOBRE Y LEE DETENIDAMENTE EL CONTENIDO DEL MISMO. LUEGO, COMENTA CON SUS COMPAÑERAS LAS DIRECTIVAS DE LA MISION.

-

-

-ESTAS SON LAS ORDENES, -ESTABLECE MISTY. -DÚPLICA, VOS VAS A INFILTRARTE EN LA MANSION SPILBERGO Y TOMARÁS EL PUESTO DEL AMA DE LLAVES, LA MISMA SALE DE VACACIONES Y NECESITARÁ UNA SUPLENTE, VOS LA CUBRIRÁS.

-¡CONTÁ CON ELLO! –CONFIRMA DÚPLICA.

-TRATÁ DE AVERIGUAR ENTRE EL PERSONAL DE LA CASA TODO TIPO DE DATOS: GENTE QUE ASISTIO A LA FIESTA, MOVIMIENTOS SOSPECHOSOS, GENTE QUE PUEDA ESTAR INVOLUCRADA EN EL ROBO, ¡TODO LO QUE PUEDAS! –EXCLAMA MISTY.

-¡PERFECTO! –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA.

-¡MELODY! –ORDENA MISTY AHORA. -A SPILBERGO SE LE ANTOJO APRENDER A TOCAR EL PIANO, SÉ QUE TENÉS ESAS HABILIDADES, VOS TE HARÁS PASAR POR UNA PROFESORA DE PIANO Y HABLARÁS CON ÉL SOBRE SUS ENEMIGOS Y SUS SOSPECHAS SOBRE EL ROBO.

-¡ENTERADA! –CONFIRMA LA NOMBRADA.

-TE HARÁS CARGO DEL AUTO, YA QUE ES NECESARIO HACERLE CREER A SPILBERGO QUE CONTRATO A UNA PROFESORA DE ALTO NIVEL. –DECIDE MISTY.

-¡SERÁ UN PLACER! –EXCLAMA MELODY. -¿YA OÍSTE CHIQUITO? –LE HABLA AL AUTO. -TE VAS A QUEDAR CON MAMITA...

-MIENTRAS TANTO YO DEBO INVESTIGAR ENTRE LOS INVITADOS QUIENES PUEDEN SER LOS POSIBLES CULPABLES DEL ROBO, -MANIFIESTA MISTY. -ADEMÁS DE TRATAR DE VER A JESSE Y JAMES PARA QUE ME TIREN DATA SOBRE LO QUE PASO ESA NOCHE.

-¿LOS TRATARÁS CON DULZURA? –DICE SUSPICAZMENTE DÚPLICA.

-LOS TRATARÉ COMO MERECEN. –RESPONDE SARCÁSTICA MISTY.

-¿POR DONDE COMENZARÁS A INVESTIGAR? –INTERROGA MELODY.

-SEGÚN NUESTRA FUENTE ELLOS ESTÁN REGENTEANDO UN CLUB NOCTURNO. –RESPONDE MISTY. -ESTA NOCHE LES HARÉ UNA VISITA.

-¿Y QUE HARÁS MIENTRAS TANTO? –INQUIERE DÚPLICA.

-CAMINARÉ POR LA CIUDAD, -RESPONDE LA ALUDIDA. -HARÉ VISITAS A SOSPECHOSOS Y LUEGO ME IRÉ A DESCANSAR AL HOTEL MAJESTIC. ESE ES NUESTRO PUNTO DE REUNION CHICAS.

-¿TENEMOS HABITACION EN ESE HOTEL? –MANIFIESTA SORPRENDIDA MELODY.

-ASÍ ES MELODY, -CONFIRMA MISTY -PERO NO LO DISFRUTAREMOS, SOLO NOS REUNIREMOS EN ÉL. EL RESTO DEL TIEMPO LO USAREMOS PARA INVESTIGAR. MELODY, DESPUÉS DE QUE LE DES LA PRIMERA CLASE DE PIANO A SPILBERGO VENITE AL HOTEL, CALCULO QUE PARA ESE ENTONCES TENDRÉ ALGO DE INFORMACION.

-DE ACUERDO.

-EN UN MOMENTO TE DIRÉ EN DONDE ME VAS A DEJAR, ASÍ COMIENZO LAS INVESTIGACIONES.

-

-

UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS, MISTY LE INDICA A MELODY QUE LA DEJE EN LA INTERSECCION DE DOS AVENIDAS. DESCIENDE DEL AUTO Y CAMINA POR LA VEREDA DE UNA DE ELLAS. LUEGO DE AVANZAR VARIOS METROS, SE DETIENE EN EL FRENTE DE UN ESTABLECIMIENTO QUE ELABORA TROFEOS Y MEDALLAS. MIRA DETENIDAMENTE EL LOCAL E INGRESA EN ÉL. DENTRO DEL LOCAL VEMOS A UN HOMBRE YA MAYOR, EL TIPO ESTÁ VESTIDO CON UN MAMELUCO AZUL DE TRABAJO Y SU PELO ES BLANCO Y REVUELTO, EL HOMBRE SE ENCUENTRA TALLANDO UNA PEQUEÑA ESTATUILLA Y NO PRESTA ATENCION A LA RECIÉN LLEGADA. MISTY CARRASPEA PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCION DEL VIEJO, ESTE SE PERCATA DE SU PRESENCIA Y LA SALUDA...

-

-

-BUENOS DÍAS SEÑORITA. –SALUDA EL VIEJO. -¿QUÉ SE LE OFRECE?

-¿ES USTED QUIEN TALLA LOS GROWLITES DE ORO PARA LOS PREMIOS DE CINE? –INTERROGA LA JOVEN INVESTIGADORA.

-EFECTIVAMENTE, USTED ESTÁ MUY BIEN INFORMADA. SOY YO.

-PODRÍA DECIRME QUE VALOR TIENEN LAS ESTATUILLAS EN EL MERCADO.

-

-

EL VIEJO CARRASPEA MIENTRAS SE RASCA LA CABEZA PENSATIVAMENTE, LUEGO DE MEDITAR UNOS SEGUNDOS RESPONDE A MISTY:

-

-

-¿VALOR MONETARIO? –DICE FINALMENTE EL VIEJO. -NO ES MUY ELEVADO. PERO EL VALOR SIMBOLICO ES MUCHO, Y MÁS SI SE TRATA DE ESTATUILLAS OTORGADAS A GRANDES CELEBRIDADES.

-¿QUIÉN PODRÍA ESTAR INTERESADO EN ELLAS? –AVERIGUA MISTY.

-CUALQUIER COLECCIONISTA. AUNQUE NO COMPRAN CUALQUIER ESTATUILLA, SOLO LA DE GRANDES ACTORES, ACTRICES O DIRECTORES.

-¿CUÁNTO PODRÍA VALER EL GROWLITE DE ORO DE SPILBERGO?

-¿EL DE SPILBERGO? ¡DIEZ CENTAVOS! VEINTE CUANTO MUCHO…

-¿A QUE SE DEBE ESO? –PREGUNTA MISTY SORPRENDIDA.

-FUI BIEN CLARO, -LA REPRENDE EL VIEJO. -DIJE GRANDES ACTORES, ACTRICES O DIRECTORES. SPILBERGO NO ENTRA EN NINGUNA DE ESAS TRES CATEGORÍAS.

-¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍAN ROBAR UNA ESTATUILLA QUE NO TIENE VALOR ALGUNO? –MURMURA MISTY.

-SUPE LO DEL ROBO DE SU GROWLITE. -PROFIERE EL VIEJO. -NO SÉ QUIEN PUEDE INTERESARSE EN ESA ESTATUILLA. TAL VEZ LA ROBARON PARA FALSIFICARLA Y HACERLA PASAR COMO LA DE OTRA CELEBRIDAD MÁS IMPORTANTE.

-¿ES ESO POSIBLE?

-¡DESDE LUEGO! –CONFIRMA EL VIEJO. -Y MÁS DESDE QUE VINIERON ESOS FALSIFICADORES A RADICARSE AQUÍ.

-¿FALSIFICADORES? –EXCLAMA MISTY SORPRENDIDA.

-SI, FALSIFICADORES, -CONFIRMA EL VIEJO. -SON DOS, UNA CHICA Y UN CHICO, ADEMÁS LOS ACOMPAÑA UN MEOWTH QUE HABLA. VIENEN AQUÍ A COMPRARME MATERIAL, PAGAN BIEN Y EN EFECTIVO, CONMIGO NO TUVIERON PROBLEMAS NI YO CON ELLOS.

-YA VEO. ENTONCES LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE JESSE Y JAMES SEAN LOS AUTORES DEL ROBO. –MURMURA MISTY. -MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACION, ¡SUERTE! –DICE MISTY MIENTRAS SALE DEL LOCAL.

-POR NADA, Y QUE VOS TAMBIÉN TENGAS SUERTE.

-

-

MISTY SALE DEL LOCAL DEL TALLADOR. EN LA CALLE ABORDA UN TAXI Y SE DIRIGE EN ÉL CON RUMBO DESCONOCIDO…

MIENTRAS TANTO, DÚPLICA YA SE ENCUENTRA EN LA HABITACION DEL HOTEL. CARACTERIZADA COMO UNA AMA DE LLAVES DE CATEGORÍA, SE DISPONE A SALIR DEL LUGAR PARA IR AL ENCUENTRO DE SPILBERGO…

AL MISMO TIEMPO, MELODY SE ENCUENTRA ESTACIONANDO EL ALFA ROMEO EN LA ELEGANTE MANSION SPILBERGO. LUEGO DE BAJAR DEL AUTO, UN MAYORDOMO ANUNCIA SU PRESENCIA A SPILBERGO, QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA DENTRO DE UN AMPLIO SALON EN EL CUAL SE HALLA UN GRAN PIANO DE COLA. AL VERLA, EL DIRECTOR DE CINE LA SALUDA Y LE COMENTA ACERCA DE SUS GUSTOS MUSICALES Y DE SUS PREFERENCIAS POR EL MENCIONADO INSTRUMENTO…

-

-

-COMO VERÁ SEÑORITA, CUENTO CON ESTE PIANO DE COLA, NUNCA SUPE TOCARLO, ES MÁS, EL MISMO VINO CON LA CASA. –EXPONE EL CINEASTA.

-POR LO QUE VEO, ES UN TIPO DE SUERTE, TIENE UN PIANO SAUTER MODELO 220 OMEGA, BASTANTE BUENO. –EXPLICA MELODY.

-¿SERVIRÁ PARA LAS LECCIONES?

-SERÁ MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE. –RESPONDE LA PROFESORA.

-DISCULPE SEÑOR… -INTERRUMPE EL MAYORDOMO. –ACABA DE LLEGAR EL AMA DE LLAVES SUPLENTE.

-¡OH, MARAVILLOSO! HÁGALA PASAR POR FAVOR, LA ATENDERÉ EN LA COCINA. –ORDENA SPILBERGO.

-DE ACUERDO. –MANIFIESTA EL MAYORDOMO MIENTRAS SE RETIRA.

-ME DISCULPA, TENGO QUE ATENDER ESTE PEQUEÑO ASUNTO, VOLVERÉ PRONTO. –DECIDE SPILBERGO.

-SI, ATIENDA, NO SE PREOCUPE, CONTINUARÉ REVISANDO SU PIANO.

-

-

MIENTRAS SPILBERGO SE DIRIGE A ENTREVISTAR A SU AMA DE LLAVES SUPLENTE, MELODY SE DEDICA A REVISAR EL PIANO QUE TIENE ENFRENTE SUYO. LUEGO DE HACER UNA REVISION GENERAL, SE SIENTA DELANTE DEL INSTRUMENTO MUSICAL Y COMIENZA A TOCAR "SONATA LUZ DE LUNA" EN ÉL…

-

-

EN LA COCINA, DÚPLICA SE ENCUENTRA DANDO UN VISTAZO AL AMPLIO AMBIENTE, DE INMEDIATO NOTA LA FACILIDAD CON LA CUAL ALGUIEN PUEDE INGRESAR POR ALLÍ A TRAVÉS DE LOS AMPLIOS VENTANALES QUE DAN AL INMENSO JARDÍN DE LA RESIDENCIA. EN ESE MOMENTO EL INGRESO DEL MAYORDOMO CON SPILBERGO INTERRUMPE LA CONTEMPLACION DE DUPLICA…

-

-

-SEÑOR SPILBERGO, -DICE EL MAYORDOMO. –ELLA ES LA SEÑORITA LIDIA RAMÍREZ. QUIEN SE OFRECE COMO AMA DE LLAVES SUPLENTE MIENTRAS ESTHER SE ENCUENTRE DE VACACIONES.

-¡AH SI, SI…! SIN TANTAS FORMALIDADES… -EXPRESA SPILBERGO. ¿TENÉS RECOMENDACIONES?

-SI. –RESPONDE DÚPLICA.

-¿SABÉS COCINAR? –INQUIERE EL DIRECTOR.

-DESDE YA QUE SI.

-¡CONTRATADA! –APRUEBA EL CINEASTA.

-¿EN SERIO? –EXPRESA DÚPLICA. –ASÍ NOMÁS… SIN LLAMAR A NADIE…

-¿PARA QUE HACERLO? –CONFÍO EN LA GENTE QUE CONTRATO. SILVIO, DALE LAS DIRECTIVAS A… ¿CUAL ERA TU NOMBRE?

-LIDIA RAMÍREZ.

-LIDIA, DE ACUERDO. SILVIO TE DARÁ LAS INDICACIONES DEL TRABAJO, TE DIRÁ EN DONDE ES TU HABITACION Y LO QUE HAY QUE HACER, SI ME DISCULPAN, TENGO QUE PROSEGUIR CON MIS LECCIONES DE PIANO. –ESTABLECE SPILBERGO RETIRÁNDOSE DE LA COCINA.

-POR AQUÍ SEÑORITA, ACOMPÁÑEME POR FAVOR. –ENUNCIA EL MAYORDOMO.

-DE ACUERDO SEÑOR…

-PUEDE LLAMARME SILVIO.

-DE ACUERDO SILVIO. –MURMURA DUPLICA.

-

-

LUEGO DE QUE DÚPLICA SE ESTABLECIERA EN SU PUESTO, VEMOS QUE MELODY SIGUE ENTUSIASMADA CON EL PIANO, MIENTRAS TOCA "BALADA PARA ADELINA" ENTRA EN ESCENA SPILBERGO, EL CUAL QUEDA EXTASIADO ESCUCHANDO A LA PIANISTA. AL VERLO, MELODY DEJA DE TOCAR…

-

-

-NO, NO PARÉS. SEGUÍ ASÍ APRENDO MÁS. –MANIFIESTA EL DIRECTOR DE CINE.

-INTENTARÉ CON "LA MARCHA TURCA" –DICE MELODY. –AUNQUE EL PIANO ESTÁ UN POCO DESAFINADO PODREMOS EMPEZAR CON ÉL HASTA QUE SEA AFINADO ADECUADAMENTE.

-MANDARÉ LLAMAR A UN AFINADOR DE INMEDIATO. –ORDENA SPILBERGO.

-COMO DIGA.

-

-

MELODY COMIENZA A INTERPRETAR LA PIEZA MUSICAL MIENTRAS SPILBERGO CONTEMPLA COMO LA TOCA. EN ESE MOMENTO, SILVIO, EL MAYORDOMO, ENTRA ACOMPAÑADO DE OTRA PERSONA, UN HOMBRE ALTO Y RUBIO. AL VER A MELODY EJECUTANDO EL PIANO, SE QUEDA MARAVILLADO, NI ELLA NI EL DIRECTOR NOTAN AÚN LA PRESENCIA DEL INVITADO, QUIEN LE INDICA AL MAYORDOMO QUE SE RETIRE. ANTE ESTA DIRECTIVA EL MAYORDOMO REGRESA A SUS LABORES MIENTRAS QUE EL RECIÉN LLEGADO QUEDA EN LA PUERTA DE LA SALA CONTEMPLANDO A MELODY TOCAR EL PIANO…

CUANDO MELODY TERMINA DE INTERPRETAR LA PIEZA MUSICAL, EL CONCURRENTE PRORRUMPE EN APLAUSOS…

-

-

-¡BRAVO! MARAVILLOSA INTERPRETACION DE LA "MARCHA TURCA" –EXCLAMA EL RECIÉN LLEGADO.

-¡AH! SEBASTIÁN. ¿COMO ESTÁS? –DICE EL DIRECTOR.

-BIEN, MUY BIEN, PERO VEO QUE VOS ESTAS MEJOR QUE YO Y MUY BIEN ACOMPAÑADO TAMBIÉN.

-ELLA ES MI PROFESORA DE PIANO, MARCELA SÁNCHEZ. –PRESENTA EL CINEASTA.

-ENCANTADA DE CONOCERLO. –EXPRESA MELODY. –CREO QUE LO CONOZCO DE ALGÚN LADO…

-¡POR SUPUESTO! SOY BRUCE BANDOR. EL ACTOR.

-¡BRUCE BANDOR! -EXCLAMA MARAVILLADA MELODY. -¿EL PROTAGONISTA DE "SÉ LO QUE COMIERON EL VERANO PASADO"?

-EL MISMO.

-PERO… ¿Y COMO SPILBERGO LO LLAMO "SEBASTIÁN"?

-UNA COSA ES MI NOMBRE REAL, Y OTRA MI NOMBRE ARTÍSTICO.

-ESPERO ME DISCULPÉS POR ESO. –ALEGA SPILBERGO.

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

-DE SEGURO VENÍS POR LOS CONTRATOS DE LA NUEVA PELÍCULA: "TODAVÍA ME ACUERDO DE LO QUE COMIERON EL VERANO PASADO" –DECLARA SPILBERGO.

-SI, ERA POR ESO, PERO AHORA… -EXPRESA MIENTRAS TOMA A MELODY DE LA MANO. –CREO QUE TENGO OTRA RAZON MÁS FUERTE PARA VENIR A VERTE.

-AAAH. –EXCLAMA EL DIRECTOR.

-AYYY… -MUSITA MELODY SONROJADA.

-ME IMAGINO QUE VENDRÁS SEGUIDO POR ESTA CASA, ¿NO ES ASÍ? –PREGUNTA BANDOR.

-SI, DESDE YA QUE SI. –DICE MELODY. –EL SEÑOR SPILBERGO TIENE QUE TOMAR SUS LECCIONES DE PIANO, Y HOY ES SU PRIMERA LECCION.

-Y ME IMAGINO QUE ENTRE LECCION Y LECCION TENDRÁS SUFICIENTE TIEMPO LIBRE, ¿NO ES ASÍ?

-DESDE LUEGO…

-Y QUE TAL SI ESTA NOCHE NOS VAMOS A CENAR. CONOZCO UN CLUB NOCTURNO MUY BUENO. –INVITA BRUCE.

-DECIME A QUE HORA NOS ENCONTRAMOS Y ESTARÉ LISTA.

-A LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE.

-DE ACUERDO, OCHO DE LA NOCHE. ESTOY PARANDO EN EL HOTEL MAJESTIC.

-PERFECTO, NOS ENCONTRAREMOS ALLÍ.

-AYYY… -MUSITA MELODY.

-¿Y QUE TAL SI NOS DELEITÁS CON OTRA MELODÍA? –ORDENA BRUCE.

-¡SI, COMO NO, DESDE YA QUE SI! –EXCLAMA MELODY JUBILOSAMENTE.

-

-

MELODY COMIENZA A TOCAR EL PIANO NUEVAMENTE, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD TOCA "ARABESCO" PARA DELEITE DE LOS PRESENTES…

-

-

MIENTRAS SPILBERGO Y BRUCE ESCUCHAN LA CANCION EXTASIADOS, MISTY COMENZO CON SU INVESTIGACION. EN ESTE INSTANTE, LA VEMOS EN LA PUERTA DE UN CLUB NOCTURNO, EN CUYA PUERTA SE ENCUENTRA UN LETRERO EN EL CUAL EXPRESA QUE SE SOLICITAN EMPLEADAS…

MISTY INGRESA AL LOCAL, DENTRO DE ÉL NOTA A VARIAS PERSONAS LIMPIANDO LOS PISOS Y ACOMODANDO LAS MESAS Y SILLAS DEL LUGAR, EN LA BARRA, UN HOMBRE FUMA UN CIGARRILLO MIENTRAS LEE UN DIARIO. MISTY SE ACERCA A ÉL Y LE DICE…

-

-

-VENGO POR EL AVISO. –MANIFIESTA MISTY.

-¿Y QUE ES LO QUE SABÉS HACER? –PREGUNTA EL TIPO.

-SERVIR MESAS, PREPARAR TRAGOS, COBRAR LAS ADICIONES, ATENDER LA BARRA…

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! NO TE PEDÍ LA HISTORIA DE TU VIDA. –INTERRUMPE SECAMENTE EL TIPO.

-PERO…

-ESTÁS CONTRATADA. VENITE A LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE, TE DARÉ LA ROPA Y LA TAREA A CUMPLIR.

-¡GRACIAS SEÑOR! –EXCLAMA MISTY CON ALEGRÍA.

-NO ME LLAMÉS SEÑOR, EL SEÑOR ESTÁ EN EL CIELO.

-¿ENTONCES…? –INQUIERE MISTY.

-JACINTO, ASÍ A SECAS. CON ESO ES SUFICIENTE.

-GRACIAS JACINTO, ENTONCES NOS VEREMOS ESTA NOCHE. –EXCLAMA MISTY RETIRÁNDOSE DEL LUGAR.

-HASTA ESTA NOCHE.

-

-

LUEGO DE QUE MISTY SE RETIRA, VEMOS QUE UNA FLACA PELIRROJA DE CABELLOS MUY LARGOS Y PEINADO RARO SALE DE LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DEL LOCAL. AL VER A JACINTO SE DIRIGE A ÉL Y LE PREGUNTA….

-

-

-¿QUÉ QUERRÁ ESA PELIRROJA AQUÍ EN NUESTRO LOCAL?

-NO LO SÉ JESSE, PERO SI SE PONE MOLESTA LA ELIMINAMOS. –DICE EL TIPO.

-DEJALA JAMES. NO CREO QUE VENGA POR NOSOTROS.

-¿Y COMO PODÉS ASEGURAR ESO?

-DEBEN VENIR POR LO DE SPILBERGO. AQUÍ NADIE SABE QUIENES SOMOS.

-ME PARECE RAZONABLE.

-

-

EN EL EXTERIOR DEL LOCAL, MISTY ABORDA UN TAXI Y SE DIRIGE EN ÉL HASTA EL HOTEL EN QUE SE HOSPEDARÁN. MIENTRAS, MEDITA SOBRE LO OCURRIDO…

-

-

-¿ADONDE VAMOS SEÑORITA? –INQUIERE EL TAXISTA.

-AL HOTEL MAJESTIC.

-USTED MANDA. -CONFIRMA EL TAXISTA.

-ESE IDIOTA DE JAMES SE CREYO QUE NO LO RECONOCERÍA CON SU DISFRAZ DE "JACINTO" –MURMURA MISTY. –ESTA NOCHE SERÁ CRUCIAL PARA NOSOTRAS… DEBO ELABORAR UN BUEN PLAN…

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-

-

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM. POR FIN DESPUÉS DE TANTO LUCHAR LOGRÉ CUMPLIR MI VIEJO SUEÑO… ¡TENER UNA AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES! EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO VEREMOS MÁS DE LAS HABILIDADES DE MIS ÁNGELES EN ACCION… INVESTIGARÁN A JESSE Y JAMES EN SU GUARIDA SECRETA… ¡Y MÁS NO PUEDO DECIR! ES SECRETO DE SUMARIO ¡NOS VEMOS!

-

-

¡COMO LES VA! POR FIN DESPUÉS DE TANTO IR Y VENIR ESTRENÉ EL FIC "LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH" AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE TUVIERON LA SUFICIENTE PACIENCIA PARA ESPERAR DOS SEMANAS PARA EL ESTRENO DEL FIC… ES QUE NO ESTABA TERMINADO :P GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS EN MI FIC DE INU YASHA. Y AHORA COMO SIEMPRE A LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS: GIGI: ¡HACE MUCHO QUE NO TE VEÍA! ¿C"MO ESTÁS? SUMI: ¡OBVIO QUE LO ES! ANA: ¡DE NADA! Y ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE FIC DE LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH. DEDICO EL FIC A MIS TRES ÁNGELES :D O SEA, A ANA, ONDINE Y PSY. ESPERO NOS VEAMOS MUY PRONTO. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

-

-

JULIAN MANES

-

-

**LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH**: OCTUBRE 2004. PARODIA DE: "LOS ÁNGELES DE CHARLIE" CREACION DE AARON SPELLING Y LEONARD GOLDBERG, REALIZADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO BRUCE BANDOR QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC.


	2. Capitulo Dos

"ERAN TRES MUCHACHITAS QUE SE DEDICABAN AL ENTRENAMIENTO DE POKÉMONS, CADA UNA DE ELLAS ERA MENOSPRECIADA DENTRO DE SUS ESPECIALIDADES, PERO YO LAS APARTÉ DE TODO ESO Y AHORA TRABAJAN PARA MÍ. YO, ME LLAMO ASH."

-

-

**"LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH"**

**EPISODIO: "EL GROWLITE DE ORO"**

**BLOQUE DOS:**

-

-

YA EN EL HOTEL MAJESTIC, LOS TRES ÁNGELES SE REÚNEN PARA ACORDAR LOS PASOS A SEGUIR DENTRO DEL PLAN DE INVESTIGACION…

-

-

-¿QUÉ PUDISTE AVERIGUAR MELODY? –INDAGA MISTY.

-AYYY… QUE BRUCE BANDOR ES UN ACTOR MARAVILLOSO… -SUSPIRA MELODY.

-MMM… ¿Y VOS DÚPLICA?

-¡QUE ESE MAYORDOMO SILVIO ES UN MANOLARGA! –PROTESTA DÚPLICA. –EN CUANTO ME DOY VUELTA ME METE LA MANO POR EL CULO…

-¿¡PERO QUE NINGUNA DE LAS DOS ENCONTRO UNA PISTA!? –REPROCHA MISTY.

-PERDON. –EXCLAMAN MELODY Y DÚPLICA AL UNÍSONO.

-ESTÁ BIEN. –MANIFIESTA MISTY. -AL MENOS CONFIRMÉ QUE JESSE Y JAMES REGENTEAN UN CLUB NOCTURNO AQUÍ EN HOLLYWOOD, EL CUAL LES SIRVE DE PANTALLA PARA FALSIFICAR LAS ESTATUILLAS Y OTROS OBJETOS DE ARTE. ESTA NOCHE IRÉ ALLÍ A TRABAJAR, USTEDES DOS VENDRÁN COMO INVITADAS Y EXAMINAREMOS QUE SE TRAEN ENTRE MANOS.

-ME PARECE BIEN, YO IRÉ ALLÍ CON BRUCE BANDOR… ¡¡¡ME INVITO A CENAR!!! –ACLAMA MELODY.

-AH QUE BIEN. –DICE DÚPLICA SARCÁSTICAMENTE. -A MÍ ME TUVO DE AQUÍ PARA ALLÁ SIRVIÉNDOLE TÉ.

-¡PERFECTO! –ASIENTE MISTY. –NO HAY QUE DESCARTAR A NINGÚN SOSPECHOSO.

-YO ME PUEDO ESCAPAR DE LA CASA LUEGO DE LA CENA. –MANIFIESTA DÚPLICA. -SEGÚN CONSULTÉ SPILBERGO CENA MUY TEMPRANO Y LUEGO SE VA A DORMIR.

-¡BIEN! YO ESTARÉ TRABAJANDO ALLÍ, NOS MANTENDREMOS EN CONTACTO A TRAVÉS DE NUESTROS TRANSMISORES. NO PIERDAN DETALLE ALGUNO. –ORDENA MISTY.

-DE ACUERDO. –DICEN MELODY Y DÚPLICA.

-SEGURAMENTE DEBEN TENER ALGUNA HABITACION SECRETA O ALGÚN SECTOR EN EL CUAL ELABORAN LAS OBRAS. MIENTRAS QUE YO ME INFILTRO DETRÁS DEL LOCAL, VOS MELODY ESTARÁS CON BANDOR Y BAILARÁS CON ÉL PARA VER LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE JESSE, DÚPLICA ESTARÁ EN LA BARRA DISTRAYENDO A JAMES.

-¿Y SI LA PIERDO DE VISTA? –SEÑALA MELODY.

-ME AVISÁS POR EL TRANSMISOR. –DECIDE MISTY. –ESO SIGNIFICARÁ QUE HICIERON CONTACTO CON ALGUNO DE SUS COMPRADORES Y QUERRÁN ENTREGARLE MERCANCÍA. POR LO CUAL LA SEGUIRÉ Y PODRÉ ATRAPARLA CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA.

-A MI ME TOCA LO PEOR. –CHILLA DÚPLICA. -¡ENTRETENER A JAMES!

-ES LO MÁS DIFÍCIL DE TODO, ÉL NOS CONOCE, POR LO TANTO VAS A TENER QUE IR BIEN DISFRAZADA. –ORDENA MISTY.

-ESTÁ BIEN. –ACUERDA DÚPLICA.

-

-

ESA NOCHE, MELODY SE DIRIGE AL CLUB NOCTURNO ACOMPAÑADA POR EL ACTOR BRUCE BANDOR. MISTY ESTÁ ALLÍ TRABAJANDO COMO ENCARGADA DE LA BARRA, MIENTRAS QUE DÚPLICA ACABA DE LLEGAR CARACTERIZADA COMO UNA CHICA DE LA ALTA SOCIEDAD. LUEGO DE ENTRAR AL CLUB, SE DIRIGE A LA BARRA PARA HACER CONTACTO CON MISTY…

-

-

-SÍRVAME UN DESTORNILLADOR POR FAVOR. –ORDENA DÚPLICA.

-NO HAY JUGO DE NARANJA. –MANIFIESTA MISTY.

-ENTONCES UN CUBA LIBRE.

-LA COCACOLA SE TERMINO.

-ENTONCES PONGALE BIDUCOLA. –MURMURA DÚPLICA.

-TE ESTABA ESPERANDO DÚPLICA.

-SPILBERGO TARDO EN DORMIRSE, ADEMÁS ME LO TENÍA QUE SACAR DE ENCIMA AL PESADO DEL MAYORDOMO.

-DE ACUERDO, NO HAY DRAMA. ¿TE SIRVO ALGO?

-DAME UN DESTORNILLADOR, DE NOMBRARLO SE ME ANTOJO TOMAR UNO.

-YA LO PREPARO, EN CUANTO LO VEAS A JAMES, ATRAELO ASÍ ME PUEDO IR HACIA ATRÁS, MELODY ESTÁ CON EL ACTOR QUE LA INVITO, SE SENTARON EN UNA DE LAS MESAS DEL FONDO.

-PERFECTO. DE ESA FORMA PODREMOS ABARCAR TODOS LOS ÁNGULOS. –OBSERVA DÚPLICA.

-

-

MIENTRAS LAS DOS CHICAS MEDITAN SOBRE LOS MOVIMIENTOS A SEGUIR, MELODY DISFRUTA DE LA SALIDA CON SU GALÁN…

-

-

-ME GUSTA ESTA CANCION. –DICE MELODY.

-Y QUE TE PARECE SI LA BAILAMOS. –INVITA BANDOR.

-¡DE ACUERDO! EXCLAMA MELODY LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA MESA.

-

-

MELODY Y BRUCE BANDOR COMIENZAN A BAILAR LA PIEZA MUSICAL. MIENTRAS LO HACEN, DÚPLICA BEBE EN LA BARRA Y MISTY ATIENDE LOS TRAGOS. DE JESSE Y JAMES NI NOTICIAS, SITUACION QUE SE LE HACE EXTRAÑA A MISTY…

MELODY CONTINÚA BAILANDO CON SU HOMBRE, DE REPENTE, NOTA QUE MISTY SE MUESTRA INQUIETA SOBRE LA BARRA, POR LO QUE DECIDE SEPARARSE MOMENTÁNEAMENTE DE SU GALÁN. AL ACERCARSE A LA BARRA, PRONUNCIA LA CONTRASEÑA CONVENIDA…

-

-

-SÍRVAME UN DESTORNILLADOR POR FAVOR. –PIDE MELODY.

-NO HAY JUGO DE NARANJA. –MANIFIESTA MISTY.

-ENTONCES UN CUBA LIBRE.

-LA COCACOLA SE TERMINO.

-ENTONCES PONGALE BIDUCOLA. –MURMURA MELODY.

-¿QUÉ OCURRE? –PREGUNTA MISTY.

-¿¡QUÉ TE OCURRE A VOS!? QUISIERA SABER.

-¿POR QUÉ LO DECÍS? –PROFIERE MISTY.

-TE VEO MUY INQUIETA EN LA BARRA, ¿PASO ALGO, OCURRE ALGO?

-¡NO! LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO UBICO NI A JESSE NI A JAMES. PRECISO QUE VOS Y DÚPLI ME CUBRAN HASTA QUE AVERIGÜE LO QUE PASA.

-DE ACUERDO. –ASIENTE MELODY. –AVISALE A DÚPLICA.

-

-

MELODY REGRESA CON SU GALÁN LLEVANDO UN TRAGO QUE LE SIRVIO MISTY PARA NO DESPERTAR SOSPECHAS, MIENTRAS DÚPLICA, VISTIÉNDOSE DE INMEDIATO Y DEBAJO DE LA BARRA CON EL UNIFORME DE LAS MOZAS, CUBRE A MISTY EN SU PUESTO DEL BAR, ELLA SE INFILTRA EN LA TRASTIENDA DEL BAR. UNA VEZ DENTRO, COMIENZA A EXPLORAR EN LOS RINCONES DEL LOCAL. EN MEDIO DE SU INVESTIGACION, ESCUCHA UN RUIDO Y VE QUE JESSE SALE AL LUGAR EN DONDE ELLA SE ENCUENTRA A TRAVÉS DE UNA PUERTA SECRETA DE LA PARED, ANTES DE QUE NOTE SU PRESENCIA, MISTY SE REFUGIA DETRÁS DE UNAS CAJAS. CUANDO JESSE SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR MISTY SE APROXIMA CON CAUTELA Y COMIENZA A TANTEAR LA PARED. AL LOCALIZAR LA PUERTA SECRETA, PUJA SOBRE ELLA E INGRESA AL RECINTO CONTIGUO. UNA VEZ DENTRO, LOGRA PERCIBIR QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN LO QUE PARECE SER UN TALLER DE ARTESANÍAS O MÁS BIEN, UNA MINIFÁBRICA PRODUCTORA DE FALSIFICACIONES. SORPRENDIDA ANTE EL HALLAZGO, NO PERCIBE QUE UN FELINO ESTABA AL ACECHO DE SU PRESA…

-

-

-LO LAMENTO, PERO DEBIMOS HABERTE AVISADO DE QUE ESTE LUGAR ES DE ACCESO RESTRINGIDO A LA DIRECCION DE LA EMPRESA. –COMENTA SARCÁSTICAMENTE MEOWTH.

-¿QUÉ? –EXCLAMA CON SORPRESA MISTY.

-

-

EL GATO MALÉVOLO ARROJA A MISTY UNA ESTATUILLA QUE ENCUENTRA CERCA SUYO, CON TANTA PUNTERÍA QUE ATINA A PEGARLE EN LA CABEZA, POR LO CUAL, EL GOLPE LA DEJA INCONSCIENTE…

-

-

-ESO TE PASA POR METERTE EN DONDE NO TE LO PIDEN. –MURMURA MEOWTH.

-¡MUY BUEN TRABAJO FELINO. –COMENTA JAMES SALIENDO DE ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS DEL LUGAR.

-¿Y QUE HACEMOS CON ELLA?

-LA DEJAREMOS AQUÍ HASTA QUE JESSE NOS DIGA COMO DESHACERNOS DE ELLA.

-ME PARECE BIEN. –APRUEBA EL FELINO.

-

-

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL EXTERIOR, LAS CHICAS COMIENZAN A PREOCUPARSE POR LA TARDANZA DE MISTY…

DÚPLICA TRATA DE COMUNICARSE CON MELODY A TRAVÉS DE SU INTERCOMUNICADOR, PERO NO LOGRA HACER QUE SE DESPEGUE DE BRUCE BANDOR, POR LO CUAL, PREPARA RÁPIDAMENTE UN PAR DE TRAGOS Y LOS LLEVA A LA MESA EN LA QUE AMBOS SE ENCUENTRAN SENTADOS… CUANDO SE LOS SIRVE, HACE UNA SEÑAL A MELODY ACERCA DE SU PREOCUPACION, POR LO QUE, LA AGENTE PROPONE UNA EXCUSA A BRUCE Y ACOMPAÑA A DÚPLICA A LA BARRA…

-

-

-ME PARECE BIEN QUE NOS ACERQUEMOS A LA BARRA, EN LA MESA ME SENTÍA PERSEGUIDO. –MANIFIESTA BRUCE BANDOR.

-¿Y CON QUE ME VAS A CONVIDAR? –PREGUNTA SEDUCTORAMENTE MELODY.

-¿QUE TE PARECE UN COCTEL CRIOLLO? –CONVIDA EL ACTOR.

-SUENA DELICIOSO… -APRUEBA MELODY.

-SEÑORITA, -ORDENA BANDOR. –SÍRVANOS POR FAVOR DOS COCTELES CRIOLLOS.

-DE INMEDIATO. –CONFIRMA DÚPLICA.

-

-

DÚPLICA SE MUERDE LOS LABIOS, NO CONOCE LA RECETA DEL TRAGO SOLICITADO, ADEMÁS LA AUSENCIA DE MISTY LA PONE AÚN MÁS NERVIOSA, POR LO QUE DECIDE REVOLVER ENTRE LOS PAPELES QUE ENCUENTRA A UN COSTADO DEL MOSTRADOR MIENTRAS MELODY ENTRETIENE A BANDOR. PARA SU SUERTE, ENCUENTRA UN RECETARIO DE COCTELES. ALEGREMENTE, ABRE EL LIBRACO Y ENCUENTRA LA RECETA QUE BUSCABA…

-

-

-¡BIEN! AQUÍ ESTÁ. –MURMURA DÚPLI. –UNA MEDIDA DE VODKA, UNA DE MALIBÚ, UNA DE JUGO DE NARANJA Y… ¿UN GOLPE DE GRANADINA? ¿¡¡¡QUE QUERRÁ DECIR CON ESO!!!? ¡MA SI! QUE SEA LO QUE SEA…

-

-

DÚPLICA LLENA LA COCTELERA CON LOS INGREDIENTES INDICADOS, PARA SU ALIVIO, MELODY CONTINÚA ENTRETENIENDO AL ACTOR DE CINE, POR LO QUE APURA EL TRÁMITE Y SIRVE LOS TRAGOS EN SENDOS VASOS. NI MELODY NI BANDOR ACUSAN RECIBO DE LOS TRAGOS, POR LO QUE DÚPLICA, AL VER EL ROSTRO DE MELODY, PUEDE DARSE CUENTA DE QUE SU AMIGA SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DEL BLONDO ACTOR… AL DARSE CUENTA DE ESTO, SIENTE QUE SU AMIGA QUEDO ANULADA, POR EL MOMENTO, PARA LA INVESTIGACION. ENTONCES DÚPLICA ABANDONA LA BARRA Y SE DIRIGE A LA TRASTIENDA DEL BAR, PERO, PARA SU MALA FORTUNA SE TOPA CON UNA FIGURA FEMENINA MUY CONOCIDA…

-

-

-¡PERO MIREN NADA MÁS! A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ…

-¡PERDON! –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA.

-VOS DEBÉS SER LA OTRA EMPLEADA QUE CONTRATO JACINTO. –INQUIERE JESSE.

-¡SI! SOY YO… IBA A BUSCAR OTRA BOTELLA DE TEQUILA, SE NOS TERMINO EL DE LA BARRA…

-HAY MÁS EN ESE ARMARIO. –DICE JESSE MIENTRAS SEÑALA UN ARMARIO MARRON. –AGARRÁ UNA BOTELLA Y VOLVÉ A LA BARRA. –ORDENA JESSE MIENTRAS SE DIRIGE AL FRENTE DEL LOCAL.

-SI… ESO HARÉ, MUCHAS GRACIAS… -MUSITA DÚPLICA.

-POR NADA… -MURMURA JESSE MIRANDO A DÚPLICA DE REOJO.

-

-

CUANDO DÚPLICA ENTRA AL LUGAR, JESSE VUELVE TRAS SUS PASOS Y TRATA DE ATRAPAR A DÚPLICA, PERO NO CONTO CON QUE ELLA TIENE EN CUENTA ESA POSIBILIDAD, POR LO QUE, CUANDO JESSE SE ACERCO A ELLA, DÚPLICA DA UNA VUELTA SOBRE SI MISMA Y DESMAYA A JESSE DE UNA PATADA EN LA MANDÍBULA… AL VER QUE LA MISMA CAE AL PISO, DÚPLICA LA LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A INTERROGARLA…

-

-

-¿EN DONDE ESTÁ MISTY? –PREGUNTA DÚPLICA.

-¡NO LO SÉ! Y SI LO SUPIERA NO TE LO DIRÍA.

-¿AH SI? YA LO VEREMOS… -ASEGURA DÚPLICA.

-

-

DÚPLICA AMORDAZA A JESSE Y LA OCULTA DETRÁS DE UNO BULTOS QUE ENCONTRO EN LA TRASTIENDA, LUEGO DE ESTO CAMBIA SUS ROPAS CON LAS DE JESSE… EN EL PRECISO INSTANTE EN QUE JAMES Y MEOWTH ESTÁN BUSCANDO A JESSE PARA INFORMARLE SOBRE LO OCURRIDO CON MISTY. AL VERLA, ELLOS COMIENZAN A HABLARLE CON NATURALIDAD COMO SI DE JESSE SE TRATARA…

-

-

-¡HOLA JES! –SALUDA JAMES. ENCONTRAMOS A LA PELIRROJA HUSMEANDO EN EL TALLER Y YA LE DIMOS SU MERECIDO, ¿AHORA QUE HACEMOS CON ELLA?

-¡OH QUE BIEN! –DICE JESSE/DÚPLICA. LLÉVENME CON ELLA, QUIERO HACERLE UNAS PREGUNTAS.

-¡DE ACUERDO JEFA! –APRUEBA EL FELINO.

-

-

SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS, JAMES Y MEOWTH LLEGAN JUNTO A DÚPLICA AL TALLER OCULTO. UNA VEZ ALLÍ, CORREN UNOS BAÚLES Y LE ENSEÑAN A MISTY, LA CUAL SE ENCUENTRA ATADA PERO CONCIENTE, SE NOTA QUE ESTÁ ENFURECIDA POR LA SITUACION QUE ESTÁ PASANDO YA QUE AL VER A LOS MIEMBROS DEL E.R. COMIENZA A GRUÑIR DEBAJO DE LA MORDAZA Y A RETORCERSE PARA INTENTAR LIBRARSE DE LAS ATADURAS… AL VERLA, DÚPLICA CASI NO SE CONTIENE Y DEJA ESCAPAR UN PEQUEÑO GESTO, EL CUAL ES ADVERTIDO DE INMEDIATO POR EL SAGAZ FELINO…

-

-

-¿QUÉ OCURRE JESSE? –DUDA MEOWTH.

-NADA… SOLO QUE ME MOLESTA VER A ESTA PELIRROJA INVADIENDO NUESTRO TERRENO. –CONFIRMA LA FALSA JESSE.

-PERO… ¿Y QUE HAREMOS CON ELLA? –CUESTIONA JAMES.

-¡MUY FÁCIL! –COMENTA "JESSE" –LA TORTURAREMOS PARA QUE CONFIESE LO QUE LA TRAJO A ESTE LUGAR.

-¡JAJA! ES UNA BUENA IDEA JESSE. –APRUEBA JAMES.

-SI, MUY BONITA –CONFIRMA MEOWTH.

-

-

ANTE ESTA ATERRADORA POSIBILIDAD, MISTY ABRE ENORMEMENTE SU OJOS AZULES Y COMIENZA A RETORCERSE CON DESESPERACION, PERO NO CONSIGUE LIBERARSE.

-

-

-¡DESÁTENLA PARA QUE COMIENCE LA TORTURA! –DECRETA JESSE.

-¡SI, QUE BELLO! –CELEBRA MEOWTH.

-NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR. –FESTEJA JAMES.

-

-

MIENTRAS JAMES Y MEOWTH AFLOJAN LAS ATADURAS DE MISTY, DÚPLICA, BAJO SU FALSA IDENTIDAD SE ACOMODA PARA PONER FUERA DE COMBATE A JAMES Y MEOWTH. CUANDO ESTOS SE ENCUENTRAN DE ESPALDAS A ELLA, Y PARA SORPRESA DE MISTY, DÚPLICA LES DA UN BUEN GOLPE DE KARATE EN LA NUCA A CADA UNO PONIÉNDOLOS A DORMIR AL INSTANTE. DÚPLICA LIBERA LA MORDAZA DE MISTY, PERO ESTA, MUY DESCONFIADA COMIENZA A INSULTARLA…

-

-

-SI ME SOLTÁS AHORA TE VAS A LLEVAR UNOS BUENOS GOLPES, VIEJA BRUJA DE PELOS ROJOS.

-¡CALMA MISTY! –SE ATAJA DÚPLICA.- SOY YO, DÚPLICA. -DICE MIENTRAS SE QUITA EL DISFRAZ.

-¡MENOS MAL QUE VINISTE A SALVARME! –SUSPIRA MISTY. –ESOS LOCOS YA ME ESTABAN PONIENDO NERVIOSA.

-¡TRANKI CHE! YA PASO. -COMENTA DÚPLICA MIENTRAS TERMINA DE LIBERARLA.

-¿Y MELODY? –INTERROGA MISTY.

-CON SU GALÁN FAVORITO. -COMENTA CON SARCASMO DÚPLICA.

-TE ENTIENDO. NOS TENDREMOS QUE ARREGLAR SOLAS POR EL MOMENTO.

-¿QUÉ HAREMOS? –PREGUNTA DÚPLICA.

-LOS HAREMOS HABLAR… ¡PAGARÁN POR LO QUE ME HICIERON!

-

-

UNA VEZ QUE MISTY SE LIBERA DE SUS ATADURAS, ENTRE ELLA Y DÚPLICA AMORDAZAN A JAMES Y AL FELINO. CUANDO ESTOS REACCIONA, MISTY COMIENZA CON EL INTERROGATORIO…

-

-

-¡MUY BIEN INÚTILES! –VOCIFERA MISTY. –VAN A COMENZAR A CANTARNOS TODO LO QUE SABEN SOBRE EL ROBO DEL GROWLITE DE ORO DE SPILBERGO O TENDREMOS QUE OBLIGARLOS A HABLAR.

-ME SÉ MUY BUENAS TÉCNICAS DE TORTURA. -ASEGURA DÚPLICA.

-¿DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO? –DICE MEOWTH SORPRENDIDO.

-NO SABEMOS NADA DE ESE ROBO.

-CREO QUE LO QUE QUIEREN ES HABLAR POR LA FUERZA –PLANTEA MISTY.

-¡COMO DIGAN! –AMENAZA DÚPLICA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SOSTIENE UN LÁTIGO.

-¡NO! NO NOS PEGUEN… -GRITA JAMES.

-¡HABLAREMOS! LES DIREMOS LO QUE SABEMOS. –AFIRMA MEOWTH.

-LOS ESCUCHAMOS. –ASEGURA MISTY.

-BUENO, TODO COMENZO HACE UNOS DÍAS ATRÁS. –RELATA JAMES. –VINO UN TIPO A PREGUNTARNOS SI NOS INTERESABA PARTICIPAR EN UN ROBO EN LA CASA DE SPILBERGO, YA QUE QUERÍA OBTENER EL PREMIO QUE EL CINEASTA HABÍA GANADO.

-PERO JESSE RECHAZO EL CASO. –ASEVERA MEOWTH. –ELLA SE NEGO A HACERLO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO Y FUE LA QUE HABLO CON ÉL.

-¿POR QUÉ JESSE RECHAZARÍA UN CASO COMO ESE? –SOSTIENE MISTY.

-A LO MEJOR NO ESTABA DE ACUERDO CON EL MOTIVO DEL ROBO. –COMENTA DÚPLICA.

-¿Y QUIEN FUE EL QUE VINO A HABLARLES? –PREGUNTA MISTY

-NO RECUERDO SU NOMBRE, PERO SI LO VEO PUEDO RECONOCERLO. –ASEVERA JAMES.

-JESSE HABLO CON ÉL. ELLA SABE EL NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA. –EXPRESA MEOWTH.

-HABRÁ QUE HABLAR CON JESSE. –INDICA DÚPLICA.

-¡SOMOS INOCENTES! –ASEGURA JAMES.

-SE NOS ACUSA DE UN CRIMEN QUE NO COMETIMOS. –EXPRESA MEOWTH.

-¡Y COMO ESPERAN QUE LES CREAMOS! –VOCIFERA DÚPLICA.

-CREO QUE TIENE RAZON DÚPLICA. –AFIRMA MISTY. -NO CREO QUE ELLOS HAGAN ALGO ASÍ.

-TENÉS RAZON. –ASEGURA LA MENCIONADA.

-QUE SUERTE QUE PUDIMOS COMPROBAR NUESTRA INOCENCIA. –EXPRESA JAMES.

-¿Y EN QUE SE BASARON PARA DESCARTARNOS COMO SOSPECHOSOS? –INDAGA MEOWTH.

-¡EN QUE SON DEMASIADO IDIOTAS! -SOSTIENEN AMBAS AL MISMO TIEMPO.

-TENDRÉ QUE LIBERAR A JESSE. –PLANTEA DÚPLICA.

-¿DESPUÉS DE QUE ME GOLPEO? –DICE MISTY ENOJADA.

-¿Y QUE QUERÍAS QUE HAGA? –COMENTA JAMES. –SI TE METISTE A INVESTIGARNOS, TENÍAMOS QUE DEFENDERNOS.

-EN ESO TIENE RAZON. -AFIRMA DÚPLICA.

-

-

MINUTOS DESPUÉS, MISTY Y DÚPLICA LIBERAN A JESSE DE SUS ATADURAS. ESTA LES CONFIRMA LO HABLADO CON JAMES, PERO NO LOGRA RECORDAR EL NOMBRE DEL QUE LOS FUE A BUSCAR NI APORTAR NINGUNA OTRA PISTA. MOMENTOS DESPUÉS, DECIDEN IRSE DEL LUGAR…

-

-

-ANDÁ Y DECILE A MELODY QUE PODEMOS IRNOS, NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL HOTEL EN TREINTA MINUTOS. –ORDENA MISTY.

-DE ACUERDO. –ACATA DÚPLICA.

-

-

MISTY SALE DEL LOCAL Y SUBE AL ALFA ROMEO. DÚPLICA SE ACERCA HASTA MELODY Y SU ACOMPAÑANTE, CON UN GESTO IMPERCEPTIBLE LE DA A ENTENDER A MELODY QUE TIENE QUE REGRESAR A SU CUARTEL DE OPERACIONES, A PESAR DE SU DISGUSTO, LA JOVEN OBEDECE. EN ESE MOMENTO, BRUCE BANDOR LE PIDE QUE LA ESPERE UNO MINUTOS YA QUE TIENE QUE IR AL BAÑO. CUANDO BANDOR DESAPARECE DE ESCENA, PODEMOS NOTAR QUE JESSE Y JAMES SE ENCUENTRAN EN LA BARRA PREPARANDO ALGUNOS TRAGOS PARA SUS CLIENTES… MOMENTO EN EL CUAL SE ESCUCHAN ALGUNOS DISPAROS… LOS CUALES IMPACTAN EN JESSE Y EN JAMES…

ANTE EL HORROR DE LOS PARROQUIANOS, JESSE Y JAMES CAEN AL PISO DEL LUGAR ABATIDOS POR LOS DISPAROS. DÚPLICA SE ACERCA HASTA ELLOS AL IGUAL QUE MELODY Y, AFORTUNADAMENTE, COMPRUEBAN QUE SUS SIGNOS VITALES AÚN NO CESARON.

-

-

-¡AY DIOS MÍO! ¿QUÉ LES PASO? -CHILLA EL FELINO UNA VEZ QUE LLEGA AL LUGAR.

-¡ALGUIEN LES DISPARO! –ASEVERA MELODY.

-¡¡¡Y DESPUÉS DECÍS QUE NO ANDAN EN COSAS RARAS!!! –VOCIFERA DÚPLICA.

-ES CIERTO LO QUE LES CONTAMOS. –ASEGURA MEOWTH.

-¿Y POR QUE RAZON LES DISPARARÍAN? –CUESTIONA MISTY HACIENDO SU INGRESO AL SITIO YA QUE ESCUCHO LOS DISPAROS.

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO LO SÉ! –AFIRMA EL GATUNO.

-¿PERO QUE PASO AMOR? –PREGUNTA BRUCE BANDOR LLEGANDO A LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN.

-ALGUIEN LES DISPARO, PERO NO SABEMOS PORQUE LO HICIERON. –RESPONDE DÚPLICA.

-ESTE TIPO ME RESULTA FAMILIAR… -PIENSA MEOWTH. –PERO NO RECUERDO DE DONDE.

-SERÁ MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS. –DICE BANDOR. –A LO MEJOR CORREMOS PELIGRO TAMBIÉN.

-SI. –DICE MELODY.

-¿PERO QUE FUE LO QUE PASO AQUÍ? –EXPLOTA MISTY FURIBUNDA.

-¡CALMATE! –TIENE QUE HABER ALGUNA EXPLICACION… -TRATA DE CALMARLA DÚPLICA.

-SI, ESO ES CIERTO, INTERVIENE MELODY. -¿PERO CUAL SERÁ ESA EXPLICACION?

-NO LO SÉ… -MASCULLA MISTY

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

****

¡¡¡QUE ALEGRÍA!!! POR FIN PUEDO HABLARLE A MI PÚBLICO… SOY MELODY, LES QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE TENERLO A BRUCE BANDOR COMO NOVIO… ¡AAAH! ES TAN MARAVILLOSO… QUIERO DECIRLES UN SECRETITO, EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE CONOCERÁN LA MANERA EN LA QUE ASH NOS CONVOCO PARA TRABAJAR CON ÉL Y LOS MOTIVOS QUE TUVIMOS PARA UNIRNOS A SU AGENCIA… Y MÁS NO LES PUEDO CONTAR, ¡SECRETO DE SUMARIO! ¡BESOS DE CHOCOLATE PARA TODOS!

-

-

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. ¡GRACIAS! POR LO VISTO LES GUSTO ESTA PARODIA MEJOR ASÍ YA QUE ESTOY PENSANDO OTRO EPISODIO DE ACCION CON LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH… ¿CUÁNDO LO PUBLICARÉ? ¡QUIEN SABE! :P NO TENGO MÁS QUE DECIR ASÍ QUE RESPONDERÉ A LOS REVIEWS :D EL IMAGINATIVO: ¡ME GUSTAN TUS FICS! LO DE QUE ASH NO SE VE COMO EN LA SERIE DE "LOS ÁNGELES…" LO CAMBIÉ YA QUE EN POKÉMON HAY VIDEOTELÉFONOS :P PERO CREO QUE QUEDA BIEN ASÍ. NAYRU: ¡COMO LA IBA A PONER A MAY! OO PUSE A MIS TRES CHICAS FAVORITAS DE LA SERIE… :P PERO NO TE ANGUSTIÉS MAY RECIBIRÁ LO SUYO EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO… ¡MUEJEJEEEE! ANA: ¡SI, LO SOS! :D SI LO DEL BALERO TE SORPRENDIO, MIRÁ EL CAPÍTULO QUE SIGUE :D NO PUEDO DAR MÁS DATOS NI INFORMACION SOBRE EL ROBO… SECRETO DE SUMARIO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, NOS VEREMOS EN UNA SEMANA. ¡SUERTE!

-

-

JULIAN MANES

-

-

**LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH**: OCTUBRE 2004. PARODIA DE: "LOS ÁNGELES DE CHARLIE" CREACION DE AARON SPELLING Y LEONARD GOLDBERG, REALIZADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO BRUCE BANDOR QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC.


	3. Capitulo Tres

"ERAN TRES MUCHACHITAS QUE SE DEDICABAN AL ENTRENAMIENTO DE POKÉMONS, CADA UNA DE ELLAS ERA MENOSPRECIADA DENTRO DE SUS ESPECIALIDADES, PERO YO LAS APARTÉ DE TODO ESO Y AHORA TRABAJAN PARA MÍ. YO, ME LLAMO ASH."

-

-

**"LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH"**

**EPISODIO: "EL GROWLITE DE ORO"**

**BLOQUE TRES:**

-

-

NOCHE CERRADA YA. MISTY SE PASEA IRASCIBLE DENTRO DE SU HABITACION DEL HOTEL MAJESTIC. EL CASO SE VIENE COMPLICANDO CADA VEZ MÁS Y NO EXISTE NINGUNA PISTA. MELODY Y DÚPLICA LA VEN CAMINAR POR LA HABITACION COMO UN LEON ENJAULADO, MIENTRAS MELODY SE ENCUENTRA SENTADA EN LA CAMA BIPLAZA, CON SUS MANOS APOYADAS EN LA CAMA Y MOVIENDO SUS PIERNAS DE A UNA HACIA DELANTE, DUPLICA SE ENCUENTRA SENTADA DELANTE DEL ESPEJO PRINCIPAL DEL CUARTO REMOVIENDO EL MAQUILLAJE QUE UTILIZO PARA LA MISION…

-

-

-¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!! –TRUENA LA PELIRROJA. -¿COMO SE NOS PUDO ESCAPAR ESE DETALLE? ¡¡¡UN ASESINO DELANTE DE NUESTRAS PROPIAS NARICES Y NO PUDIMOS DETENERLO!!! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE AGENTES SOMOS?

-CALMATE UN POCO MISTY. –COMENTA MELODY. -TENÉ EN CUENTA QUE TRATAMOS DE ENCONTRAR AL LADRON, Y QUE ENCIMA LOS SOSPECHOSOS ERAN ELLOS…

-¡SI, YA SÉ! –CHILLA MISTY. –LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES PORQUE QUERRÍAN ELIMINARLOS.

-A LO MEJOR TIENE QUE VER CON LO QUE TE CONTARON. –ASEVERA DÚPLICA MIENTRAS SE FROTA LAS UÑAS CON ACETONA. –ES POSIBLE QUE EL LADRON ESTUVIERA PRESENTE EN ESE MOMENTO.

-SERÁ PORQUE TEMÍAN QUE RECONOCIERAN AL LADRON. –DICE MELODY.

-MMM… SI, ES LO MÁS PROBABLE. -APRUEBA LA COLORINA.

-

-

EN ESE MOMENTO, SE ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DE UNA MELODÍA DE TELÉFONO CELULAR, LA CONOCIDA CANCION DEL "POKERAP JAPONÉS" DÚPLICA SACA SU CELULAR Y CONFIRMA LA RECEPCION DEL LLAMADO…

-

-

-ES MI CELULAR. –DICE DÚPLICA.

-¿QUIEN PODRÁ LLAMAR A ESTAS HORAS? –REFUNFUÑA MISTY.

-¡PARÁ UN POCO CHE! –REPRUEBA MELODY.

-ES DEL HOSPITAL CHICAS. –CONFIRMA DÚPLICA. -INFORMARON QUE JESSE Y JAMES YA SE ENCUENTRAN FUERA DE PELIGRO.

-¡MENOS MAL! –APRUEBA MELODY.

-ESOS DOS SIEMPRE SE SALVAN DEL PELIGRO. –COMENTA MISTY SOCARRONAMENTE. -¡BUENO! LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE DESCANSEMOS UN POCO, EN UNAS HORAS TENDREMOS QUE SEGUIR CON LAS INVESTIGACIONES. –ORDENA MISTY.

-MAÑANA TENGO QUE SEGUIR CON LAS LECCIONES DE PIANO DE SPILBERGO. –COMENTA MELODY DANDO UN BOSTEZO.

-¡¡¡SUERTUDA!!! -BERREA DÚPLICA. –MIENTRAS QUE VOS TE LA PASÁS APORREANDO ESE PIANO YO TENGO QUE IR Y VENIR LLEVÁNDOLES TÉ Y MASITAS.

-ES SUERTE DE POCAS… -SE VANAGLORIA. -¿O ACASO SABÉS TOCAR EL PIANO?

-¡NO SÉ NI TOCAR LA PUERTA! –MASCULLA DÚPLICA.

-

-

MIENTRAS AMBAS CHICAS SIGUEN DISCUTIENDO SOBRE LA SUERTE ASIGNADA A CADA UNA EN LA MISION, MISTY SE DESVISTE Y QUEDA EN ROPA INTERIOR, SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS, SE QUITA EL CORPIÑO Y QUEDA MOSTRANDO SUS SENOS. EN ESOS MOMENTOS, SE QUEDA CONTEMPLANDO SU FIGURA FRENTE AL ESPEJO, SITUACION QUE LA LLEVA A RECORDAR VIEJOS MOMENTOS VIVIDOS…

-

-

…EN UNA OSCURA Y PEQUEÑA OFICINA. SOBRE UN VIEJO ESCRITORIO, ENCONTRAMOS EN UNA DE LAS ORILLAS DEL ESCRITORIO A UN JOVEN DE PELO NEGRO, EN LA OTRA, UNA HERMOSA PELIRROJA…

-

-

-MISTY YO… -DICE ASH.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA? –COMENTA MISTY ESPERANZADA.

-BUENO… EN REALIDAD TE LLAMÉ PORQUE QUIERO QUE SEAS PARTE DE MI AGENCIA DE INVESTIGACIONES…

-¿QUÉ COSA? –DICE MISTY DESENCAJADA.

-SI, ES ESO… SÉ MUY BIEN QUE TENÉS GRANDES HABILIDADES, Y QUIERO QUE SEAS LA INTEGRANTE NÚMERO UNO DE MI EQUIPO DE INVESTIGACION.

-¿TU EQUIPO DE INVESTIGACION? –EXCLAMA MISTY CADA VEZ MÁS SORPRENDIDA.

-¡ASÍ ES! –ASIENTE ASH. –JUNTO A VOS TRABAJARÁN MELODY Y DÚPLICA. A ELLAS TAMBIÉN LAS CONVOQUÉ PARA QUE HAGAN ESTE TRABAJO.

-PERO… ¿Y COMO SE TE DIO POR HACER TU PROPIA AGENCIA DE INVESTIGACIONES?

-ES… ALGO QUE SIEMPRE ME GUSTO Y QUE QUISE HACER.

-YA VEO… -REZONGA MISTY POR LO BAJO.

-¿QUÉ PASA MISTY, ALGÚN PROBLEMA? –INQUIERE EL JOVEN.

-NO, NINGUNO.

-¡BUENO! A RESUMIDAS CUENTAS, ARMÉ ESTA AGENCIA DEBIDO A QUE ME GANÉ LA LOTERÍA Y QUISE HACER ALGO CON EL DINERO, ALGO DIVERTIDO, EMOCIONANTE Y A LA VEZ PRODUCTIVO Y QUE LE DÉ BENEFICIOS A LA GENTE, Y COMO SIEMPRE TUVE TALENTO PARA LAS INVESTIGACIONES DETECTIVESCAS DECIDÍ CREAR ESTA AGENCIA… Y PARA ESO CONVOQUÉ A LAS MENTES MÁS BRILLANTES Y INTELIGENTES (sic) PARA QUE COLABOREN CONMIGO PORQUE…

-¡PORQUE SIEMPRE FUISTE UN ASNO PARA LAS INVESTIGACIONES DETECTIVESCAS Y SIEMPRE FUI YO O ALGUIEN MÁS QUIEN RESOLVÍA LOS CASOS! –LE RECRIMINA LA PELIRROJA.

-¡AYYYY! –EXCLAMA KETCHUM.

-CREÍA QUE ME LLAMABAS POR ALGUNA OTRA RAZON. –MURMURA MISTY LEVANTÁNDOSE DE SU ASIENTO.

-

-

KETCHUM SE INCORPORA DE SU ESCRITORIO Y SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE HASTA LA PELIRROJA CON UNA DULCE SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS, AL ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA, LA ABRAZA Y LE SUSURRA POR LO BAJO…

-

-

-MISTY… VOS SOS MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ, SOS MUY IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA…

-ASH YO… -MUSITA SONROJADA LA PELIRROJA. –TAMBIÉN SIENTO ALGO ESPECIAL POR VOS…

-¡QUE SUERTE! –EXCLAMA ASH. –ENTONCES TRABAJARÁS POR EL SALARIO MÍNIMO.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –PROTESTA MISTY MIENTRAS LE DA UN SONORO CACHETAZO.

-¡AUCH! –SE QUEJA EL ENTRENADOR. -¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?

-¡¡¡ME LLAMÁS PARA TRABAJAR CON VOS Y ENCIMA POR UN SUELDO MISERABLE!!! –VOCIFERA MISTY FRENÉTICA SOLTÁNDOSE DE LOS BRAZOS DE ASH. -¡¡¡ME VOY YA MISMO DE ACÁ!!! –DICE MIENTRAS CAMINA HACIA LA PUERTA.

-¡NO, PARÁ POR FAVOR! –EXCLAMA ASH MIENTRAS CORRE DETRÁS DE ELLA Y LA SUJETA DE UN BRAZO. –DEJAME QUE TE EXPLIQUE…

-¿QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR KETCHUM? –GRUÑE MISTY MIENTRAS TRATA DE ZAFARSE DE ASH. -¡QUERÉS EXPLOTARME! –RENIEGA MISTY DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA

-¡NO MISTY, CLARO QUE NO! –SE JUSTIFICA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE APOYA SUS MANOS EN LOS HOMBROS DE MISTY, ELLA SIGUE DE ESPALDAS. –OCURRE QUE AÚN NO TENEMOS CASOS… Y HASTA QUE PODAMOS PROGRESAR NO PUEDO PAGARLES MUCHO… ¡¡¡ME GASTÉ TODO EL DINERO EN EL EQUIPAMIENTO!!! PERO PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO JUNTE MÁS DINERO LAS RECOMPENSARÉ A TODAS… EN ESPECIAL A VOS… -DICE SUSURRANDO ESTAS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS.

-ESTÁ BIEN. -MURMURA MISTY CABIZBAJA Y SIN VER A KETCHUM. –ACEPTO TU TRABAJO.

-GRACIAS MISTY. -DICE ASH MIENTRAS LA ABRAZA ESTANDO ELLA DE ESPALDAS. –TE QUIERO MUCHO.

-¿QUÉ… QUÉ DIJISTE ASH? –MUSITA MISTY COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDA.

-QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO. –SUSURRA ASH AL OÍDO DE MISTY MIENTRAS LA APOYA Y RODEA CON SUS BRAZOS LA CINTURA DE MISTY. –JUNTO A VOS ESTA SERÁ UNA GRAN AGENCIA DE INVESTIGACIONES.

-ES VERDAD… -DICE MISTY MIENTRAS TOMA UNA DE LAS MANOS DE ASH Y LA LLEVA HACIA UNO DE SUS SENOS. –TE PROMETO QUE LO LOGRAREMOS… JUNTOS.

-¡GRACIAS MISTY, MUCHAS GRACIAS! –APRUEBA ASH, MIENTRAS SE APOYA EN LAS NALGAS DE MISTY Y SUJETA SUS SENOS CON AMBAS MANOS.

-DE… DE NADA. –APRUEBA MISTY COMPLETAMENTE RUBORIZADA.

-

-

…DE REPENTE, EL SONIDO DE UN CELULAR INTERRUMPE EL RECUERDO DE MISTY…

-

-

-¡CARAJO! ES MI CELULAR OTRA VEZ. –VOCIFERA DÚPLICA.

-¿Y AHORA QUIEN ES? –SE QUEJA MISTY LUEGO DE SER INTERRUMPIDA EN SUS REMEMORACIONES.

-UN MENSAJE DE TEXTO… -ES DE BROCK, DICE QUE PRONTO NOS ENVIARÁ AYUDA.

-¡ESO ESPERO! –COMENTA MISTY.

-

-

MISTY SE COLOCA SU CAMISON Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LA CAMA PRINCIPAL EN DONDE SE ACUESTA. DÚPLICA YA TERMINO DE DESMAQUILLARSE, PERO EL ESPEJO LE TRAJO TAMBIÉN ALGUNOS RECUERDOS QUE LA LLEVAN…

-

-

…A UN DIMINUTO CAMARÍN DE UN DERRUIDO TEATRO, UNA DULCE MUCHACHITA SE QUITA EL MAQUILLAJE DELANTE DE UN DESGASTADO ESPEJO POBREMENTE ILUMINADO. AL LADO DE ELLA Y DE PIE, UN JOVEN DE PELOS NEGROS LE SUPLICA…

-

-

-¡¡¡POR FAVOR DÚPLICA!!! –EXCLAMA KETCHUM.

-¡NO, YA TE DIJE QUE NO! –DICE DÚPLICA.

-¡¡¡TE LO RUEGO!!! –INSISTE KETCHUM.

-¿QUÉ TENÉS PARA OFRECERME? –DICE DÚPLICA MIENTRAS ARROJA UNOS ALGODONES SUCIOS AL CESTO DE LOS RESIDUOS. –AQUÍ DESARROLLO MI TALENTO ARTÍSTICO.

-¿ACASO QUERÉS SEGUIR EN ESTE INMUNDO TEATRO TRABAJANDO A LA GORRA? –REPROCHA ASH

-¡¡¡MÁS RESPETO!!! –REFUNFUÑA DÚPLICA. –ESTE "INMUNDO TEATRO" COMO LE DECÍS VOS, ME DIO DE COMER DURANTE MUCHOS AÑOS.

-¡YO TE OFREZCO UN SUELDO FIJO, UN TRABAJO EMOCIONANTE Y ÚTIL PARA LA SOCIEDAD!

-¿SER AGENTE SECRETA? –COMENTA SOCARRONAMENTE DUPLICA. -¿EN QUE PUEDE MODIFICAR MI VIDA?

-¡CONOCERÁS MUCHAS CIUDADES IMPORTANTES!

-CONOZCO VARIAS GRACIAS A MIS GIRAS.

-EMMM… ¡VIAJARÁS POR EL MUNDO!

-ME ABURRE VIAJAR.

-¡CONOCERÁS GENTE FAMOSA! –INSISTE KETCHUM.

-SON TODOS FRÍOS Y ESTÚPIDOS.

-¡TRABAJARÁS EN EQUIPO!

-ME DESEMPEÑO MEJOR SOLA. –NIEGA DÚPLICA UNA VEZ MÁS.

-¡DALE DÚPLI! –SUPLICA KETCHUM. ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER PARA CONVENCERTE?

-TAL VEZ SI… -COMENTA PÍCARAMENTE LA PELIAZUL. –ME HICIERAS UN FAVOR…

-¿QUÉ… QUE FAVOR? –TARTAMUDEA EL JOVEN.

-

-

…Y UN GRITO INTERRUMPE SUS RECUERDOS…

-

-

-¡¡¡APAGÁ ESA LUZ QUE QUIERO DORMIR!!! –RUGE MISTY DESDE LA CAMA.

-¡AY! DISCULPÁ… YA ME ACUESTO… -SE JUSTIFICA DÚPLICA.

-¡QUIERO DORMIR! –VOCIFERA MISTY.

-¡YA VA! –DICE DÚPLICA MIENTRAS SE PONE SU CAMISON Y SE ACUESTA EN LA CAMA JUNTO A MISTY.

-¡QUE HACE DÚPLICA METIÉNDOSE EN LA CAMA CON VOS MISTY! –PREGUNTA MELODY ENOJADA.

-¡QUE SE YO! DEJALA POR ESTA NOCHE. –RESPONDE LA PELIRROJA ARROPÁNDOSE ENTRE LAS SÁBANAS..

-¡CARAJO! ¿Y EN DONDE DUERMO YO? –PATALEA MELODY

-¡HAY OTRA CAMA MÁS CHICA EN EL OTRO CUARTO! –VOCIFERA MISTY.

-¡ESTE TACAÑO DE KETCHUM! ¿POR QUÉ NO CONTRATO UNA HABITACION PARA CADA UNA? –PROTESTA MELODY MIENTRAS SE DIRIGE A LA HABITACION ASIGNADA.

-

-

LUEGO DE DESVESTIRSE POR COMPLETO, MELODY SE ACOMODA EN SU CAMA Y SE QUEDA CONTEMPLANDO EL TECHO, SITUACION QUE LA RETROTRAE A ÉPOCAS PASADAS…

-

-

…HASTA UNA SOLEADA PLAYA, UN VELERO SOBRE LA MISMA, JUNTO A ÉL, UNA HERMOSA CHICA DE CABELLOS MARRONES… Y EL MISMO MUCHACHO DE PELOS NEGROS FASTIDIÁNDOLA CON SUS OCURRENCIAS…

-

-

-NO LE ENCUENTRO SENTIDO A LO QUE ME DECÍS ASH. –EXPRESA MELODY. -¿PARA QUE QUERRÍA TRABAJAR EN UNA AGENCIA DE INVESTIGACIONES?

-¡PARA AYUDAR A LOS DEMÁS! –EXCLAMA ASH.

-¿Y DE QUE ME SIRVE ESO?

-¡VAS A SER FAMOSA!

-¡NO ME INTERESA!

-VAS A CONOCER A MUCHOS HOMBRES RICOS Y FAMOSOS.

-¿DE QUE ME SIRVE? –MURMURA MELODY. –SIGO SOLA, Y POR LO VISTO TERMINARÉ SOLA.

-¡PODRÁS DESARROLLAR TODOS TUS TALENTOS!

-GRACIAS, PERO NO. –FINALIZA MELODY. –AQUÍ PUEDO HACERLO.

-¿AQUÍ, EN ESTA ISLA? –RESPONDE SARCÁSTICAMENTE KETCHUM. -¿TE VAS A QUEDAR TODA LA VIDA TOCANDO LA CANCION DEL ELEGIDO CON TU OCARINA?

-¡¡¡ASÍ SERÁ!!! –VOCIFERA MELODY ENOJADA. –A PESAR DE QUE EN UN PRINCIPIO LA IDEA ME DESAGRADO, HOY EN DÍA APRENDÍ A QUERER Y A RESPETAR A LA CEREMONIA. Y MÁS DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE VIVIMOS.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! DE ACUERDO… PERDONAME POR LO QUE DIJE, ¿ESTÁ BIEN ASÍ? O PREFERÍS QUE ME ARRODILLE.

-DEJALO ASÍ.

-¡¡¡PERO TE SUPLICO QUE TRABAJÉS CONMIGO!!! –GIMOTEA KETCHUM. -¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE LO HAGAS?

-MMM… DEJAMELO PENSAR…

-¡AY!

-¡YA SÉ! –TRABAJARÉ CON VOS EN TU AGENCIA, PERO… ¡TENDRÁS QUE DARME ALGO A CAMBIO!

-¿QUÉ ME VAS A PEDIR? –SE ATAJA ASH.

-BUENO… -SUSURRA MELODY A MEDIDA QUE SE ACERCA SEDUCTORAMENTE HACIA ÉL. –VOS CONOCÉS MIS GUSTOS Y NECESIDADES…

-SI… SUPONGO QUE SI… -TRANSPIRA KETCHUM

-LO QUE TE PEDIRÉ… -DICE MELODY MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA SENSUALMENTE. -SERÁ…

-

-

…Y EL SUEÑO FINALMENTE VENCE A MELODY.

-

-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS SALE DE LA HABITACION, LA PRIMERA EN ABANDONARLA ES DÚPLICA QUIEN DEBE REINTEGRARSE A SUS LABORES EN LA MANSION DE SPILBERGO. MIENTRAS, MISTY Y MELODY TERMINAN DE VESTIRSE Y DESAYUNAN EN LA HABITACION, FINALIZADO EL DESAYUNO, MISTY LE PIDE A DÚPLICA QUE LA LLEVE AL HOSPITAL, QUIERE INDAGAR A JESSE Y A JAMES CON LO QUE SABEN SOBRE EL CASO, MIENTRAS QUE MELODY REGRESA A LA MANSION PARA SEGUIR CON LAS LECCIONES DE PIANO. DURANTE EL VIAJE HASTA EL HOSPITAL, MELODY COLOCA EN EL REPRODUCTOR DE MP3 DEL ALFA ROMEO UNAS CANCIONES DE SERIES DE T.V. EN ESE MOMENTO, LA QUE SUENA ES LA BANDA DE SONIDO DE S.W.A.T….

-

-

-¡AY QUE VER! –DICE MISTY. DE SEGURO LE SACARÉ INFORMACION A ESTOS INÚTILES.

-¿VOS CREÉS QUE TE DIRÁN QUIEN QUISO CONTRATARLOS PARA EL ROBO? –CUESTIONA MELODY.

-TENGO MIS… MÉTODOS. –ENUNCIA MISTY.

-

-

EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, SE ESCUCHA LA MELODÍA DE UN CELULAR, "THE POWER OF ONE" EN ESTA OCASION. (NDA: por si no lo saben; es la canciOn que ella tocaba en POKÉMON 2000)

-

-

-¡ES MI CELULAR! –EXCLAMA MELODY. –¿QUÉ PASARÁ?

-ESTACIONATE Y ATENDELO. –ORDENA MISTY.

-

-

MELODY ESTACIONA EL VEHÍCULO, AL ATENDERLO, RESULTA SER SPILBERGO QUIEN LLAMA PARA ANUNCIARLE QUE LLEGARÁ UN AFINADOR DE PIANOS PARA REVISAR EL INSTRUMENTO.

-

-

-SE ME HACE EXTRAÑO QUE VENGA UN AFINADOR DE PIANOS… -COMENTA MELODY. –YO NO LLAMÉ A NINGUNO.

-HABRÁ QUE ESTARSE ATENTOS… NUNCA SE SABE POR DONDE PUEDE CAERNOS EL ENEMIGO. –ASEVERA MISTY.

-¿NO TE PARECE QUE ESTÁS EXAGERANDO?

-¿ACASO ALGUNA VEZ NO NOS PASO?

-BUENO, SI… ALGUNA QUE OTRA VEZ… EN ALGUNA QUE OTRA MISION…

-YA LLEGAMOS AL HOSPITAL, DEJAME ACÁ NOMÁS, CUALQUIER NOVEDAD TE LLAMO AL CELULAR.

-DE ACUERDO, PERO TENÉ CUIDADO, VOS MISMA LO DIJISTE, NUNCA SE SABE EN DONDE NOS PUEDE CAER EL ENEMIGO.

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS. -EXPRESA MISTY GUIÑÁNDOLE EL OJO. -ESTARÉ ATENTA.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! –DICE MELODY MIENTRAS PONE UN CAMBIO EN EL AUTO. -¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!

-

-

LA CUPÉ ROJA SALE "ARANDO" Y TOMA GRAN VELOCIDAD A MEDIDA QUE SE ALEJA DE LA VISTA DE MISTY, ESTA INGRESA AL HOSPITAL SUBIENDO LA LARGA ESCALINATA QUE TIENE FRENTE SUYO. LUEGO DE ANUNCIARSE EN LA RECEPCION CON UN DESTINO FALSO, SUBE HASTA EL TERCER PISO DEL NOSOCOMIO EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA UNIDAD DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS. UNA VEZ QUE LOGRA BURLAR LA VIGILANCIA DE LAS HABITACIONES, SE DIRIGE HASTA EL VESTIDOR DE LAS ENFERMERAS, EN DONDE TOMA UN UNIFORME QUE QUEDO OLVIDADO ALLÍ. LUEGO DE VESTIRSE Y COLOCARSE EL BARBIJO, SALE POR EL CORREDOR Y SE DIRIGE A UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES. AL DIVISAR A MEOWTH EN LA PUERTA DE UNA DE ELLAS, HACE SU INGRESO Y COMIENZA A EXAMINAR A JAMES…

-

-

-POR LO VISTO EL PACIENTE SE ENCUENTRA ESTABLE. –ASEVERA MISTY.

-¿COMO PUEDE SABERLO? –INTERROGA MEOWTH.

-¡PORQUE LOS APLASTARÉ A LOS DOS SI NO ME DICEN TODO LO QUE SABEN SOBRE EL ROBO A SPILBERGO! –VOCIFERA MISTY MIENTRAS SE QUITA EL BARBIJO…

-

-

MELODY LLEGA A LA GRAN MANSION DE SPILBERGO, ESTACIONA LA CUPÉ ROJA FRENTE A LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE LA RESIDENCIA Y, LUEGO DE ANUNCIARSE CON SILVIO INGRESA A LA MORADA.

-

-

-¡AH! BIENVENIDA MARCELA. –EXCLAMA SPILBERGO AL VER A MELODY. –TE ESTABA ESPERANDO, EL AFINADOR YA SE ENCUENTRA HACIENDO SU TRABAJO.

-¡PERFECTO! EL PIANO NECESITABA UNA BUENA AFINACION. –COMENTA MELODY.

-CALCULO QUE HARÁ UN BUEN TRABAJO. –COMENTA SPILBERGO. -LLEVA VARIOS MINUTOS EN EL PIANO.

-

-

CUANDO LLEGAN A LA SALA DEL INSTRUMENTO, MELODY DIVISA UNA FIGURA MASCULINA REVISANDO EL INTERIOR DEL PIANO, CUANDO SE INCORPORA, MELODY RECONOCE AL AFINADOR…

-

-

EN LA COCINA, DÚPLICA SE DISPONE A LLEVAR EL CAFÉ Y LAS MASAS PARA MELODY Y SPILBERGO, CUANDO INTENTA SALIR POR LA PUERTA, SILVIO, EL MAYORDOMO LA INTERCEPTA…

-

-

-¡LIDIA! –EXCLAMA EL MAYORDOMO SORPRENDIENDO A DÚPLICA. -¡DAME UN BESITO!

-¡PARA UN POCO! –GRITA DÚPLICA CASI A PUNTO DE ARROJAR LAS TAZAS AL PISO. –YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME JODÁS MÁS.

-¡DALE! UNO SOLITO… -SUPLICA EL SIRVIENTE MIENTRAS LA ABRAZA.

-¡NO, BASTA YA! –DICE DÚPLICA MIENTRAS TRATA DE SOLTARSE. -TENGO QUE LLEVARLE ESTO A SPILBERGO.

-¡YA TE ESTÁS PONIENDO COMO ESTHER CUANDO COMENZO A SALIR CON BANDOR!

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –EXCLAMA BOQUIABIERTA DÚPLICA.

-

-

-¿Y BIEN, QUE TIENEN PARA CONTARME? –ORDENA MISTY.

-¡YA TE DIJIMOS! –CHILLA MEOWTH. –LA ÚNICA QUE CONOCE DETALLES DEL CASO ES JESSE, ELLA HABLO CON ESE ACTOR DE CINE.

-¿ACTOR DE CINE? –DICE MISTY SORPRENDIDA.

-¡SI, UN ACTOR DE CINE! –RESPONDE MEOWTH. –LO MALO ES QUE NO SÉ SU NOMBRE.

-ENTONCES DEBO VER A JESSE. –EXCLAMA MISTY SALIENDO DE LA HABITACION.

-

-

-ÉL ES EL AFINADOR DE PIANOS. –EXPLICA SPILBERGO.

-MUCHO GUSTO. -SALUDA MELODY.

-EL GUSTO ES MÍO. –DICE EL AFINADOR.

-¡QUE SORPRESA! –SE ESCUCHA DECIR A UNA VOZ MASCULINA.

-¡BRUCE! –EXCLAMA SPILBERGO. –LA SORPRESA ES MIA, NO CREÍ QUE VINIERAS A VISITARME. –DICE SPILBERGO A MEDIDA QUE SE ACERCA A BANDOR.

-¡COMO NO HACERLO! –CONTESTA BANDOR. –CON TAN HERMOSA PROFESORA CREO QUE HASTA YO TOMARÉ CLASES DE PIANO.

-

-

MELODY SE ACERCA AL AFINADOR Y LE DICE…

-

-

-¡BROCK! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ACÁ?

-VINE A TRAERLES INFORMACION. –RESPONDE EL MORENO.

-¿QUÉ TIPO DE INFORMACION?

-OCURRE QUE SABEMOS QUE FUE LO QUE OCURRIO CON EL PREMIO DE SPILBERGO. –EXPONE BROCK.

-¿EN SERIO?

-

-

DÚPLICA SE SUELTA DE SILVIO Y LE DICE…

-

-

-¿COMO QUE ESTHER SALE CON BANDOR?

-ES LO QUE TE DIGO. –DICE EL MAYORDOMO. –NO SÉ MUY BIEN PORQUE, PERO REPENTINAMENTE SALIO DE VACACIONES, Y ESO QUE YA HABÍA TENIDO VACACIONES.

-¿Y CUANDO FUE QUE PIDIO DE SALIR DE VACACIONES?

-EL DÍA DESPUÉS DEL ROBO. Y GRACIAS A ESO VOS PUDISTE TENER ESTE TRABAJO.

-SE ME HACE RARO… -MURMURA DÚPLICA.

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-

-

¡COMO LES VA! SOY MISTY… EMM… ESPERO NO SE HAYAN PERTURBADO CON MIS RECUERDOS… ¡ES QUE ME SENTÍ TAN FELIZ ESE DÍA! LES CUENTO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE BLOQUE VEREMOS COMO PUDIMOS DESCUBRIR AL CULPABLE DEL ROBO Y… ¡LO QUE SIGUE ES SECRETO DEL SUMARIO! DISFRUTEN EL FIC. ¡BESOS!

-

-

¡GRACIAS A TODOS! POR LO VISTO A MUCHA GENTE LE INTERESA ESTE FIC, YA TENGO PLANEADO OTRO EPISODIO CON LAS CHICAS :D Y TAMBIÉN TENGO IDEAS PARA LOS POKESIMULADORES :D LO MALO ES QUE ANDO ALGO LENTO CON ELLO… PERO LO RESOLVERÉ ;) PASO A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS :D ¡RAMOON! SE TE EXTRAÑABA… ¿QUÉ ES DE TU VIDA? BUENO… SEGUÍ LAS PISTAS, MÁS NO PUEDO DECIR :P ¡ANA! SEGUÍ LAS PISTAS TAMBIÉN, Y LA ASQUEROSA, ZORRA, INMUNDA ALIMAÑA RASTRERA Y SARNOSA DE MEIN TENDRÁ LO SUYO EN ESTE FIC, COMO CORRESPONDE Y COMO SUELO HACER JUSTICIA EN TODOS ELLOS :D VAS A VER QUE TE GUSTARÁ ¡JEJE! SUMI: ¡SEGUÍ LEYENDO! ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO LO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO :P ¡SI, YA SÉ! FUE POCO… ME DESPIDO HASTA EL MIÉRCOLES QUE VIENE… Y ESTOY PREPARANDO UN SUPERFIC ;) ¡YO SÉ LO QUE LES DIGO! :S SONO MUY MIRTA LEGRAND ESO… :S ¬¬ ¡NOS VEMOS, SUERTE!

-

-

JULIAN MANES

-

-

**LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH**: OCTUBRE 2004. PARODIA DE: "LOS ÁNGELES DE CHARLIE" CREACION DE AARON SPELLING Y LEONARD GOLDBERG, REALIZADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO BRUCE BANDOR QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

"ERAN TRES MUCHACHITAS QUE SE DEDICABAN AL ENTRENAMIENTO DE POKÉMONS, CADA UNA DE ELLAS ERA MENOSPRECIADA DENTRO DE SUS ESPECIALIDADES, PERO YO LAS APARTÉ DE TODO ESO Y AHORA TRABAJAN PARA MÍ. YO, ME LLAMO ASH."

-

-

**"LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH"**

**EPISODIO: "EL GROWLITE DE ORO"**

**BLOQUE CUATRO:**

**-**

**-**

AFORTUNADAMENTE PARA MISTY, LOGRA SALIR DE LA HABITACION DE JAMES SIN SER VISTA POR EL PERSONAL DEL HOSPITAL. LUEGO DE AVANZAR UNOS PASOS, INGRESA NUEVAMENTE EN OTRA HABITACION, PARA SU SUERTE, JESSE SE ENCUENTRA CONSCIENTE.

-

-

-QUE SUERTE QUE VINO ENFERMERA. –EXPRESA JESSE. –TRAIGAMÉ MÁS DE COMER, EL DESAYUNO FUE MUY ESCASO.

-LO LAMENTO, SU DIETA ME LO PROHÍBE. –ESTABLECE MISTY.

-¡QUE DICE! –PROTESTA JESSE. ¡¡¡TRAIGAMÉ MÁS COMIDA!!!

-¡LO QUE TE VOY A DAR VAN A SER UNOS BUENOS GOLPES SI NO HABLÁS YA MISMO Y ME CONTÁS ACERCA DE LO QUE SABES DEL ROBO A SPILBERGO!

-¡LA PELIRROJA! –EXCLAMA JESSE.

-¡SI, SOY YO! –CONFIRMA MISTY. –Y ANTES DE QUE COMIENCE CON LA TORTURA, Y AHORA QUE RECUERDO, ME DEBÉS LO DEL CLUB, EMPEZÁ A HABLAR.

-¡NO SÉ DE QUE ME ESTÁS HABLANDO!

-CREO QUE REFRESCARÉ TU MEMORIA CON… -DICE MISTY MIENTRAS MIRA EL SUERO.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VAS A HACER? –INTERROGA JESSE.

-POR LO VISTO TE CAMBIARON EL SUERO RECIÉN. –APUNTA MISTY. -SERÍA TERRIBLE QUE EN VEZ DE SUERO TE PUSIERA… AIRE.

-¿AIRE?

-SI UNA BURBUJA DE AIRE LLEGA A TU CORAZON, PROVOCARÍA UNA… MALA REACCION QUE LO HARÁ DETENERSE.

-NO LO HARÍAS… ¿VERDAD?

-PROBAME. –SUGIERE MISTY MIENTRAS TOMA UNA JERINGA Y COMIENZA A CLAVARLA EN EL SUERO.

-¡NO, ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! HABLARÉ… ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUERÉS SABER?

-¡TODO! ¿QUIÉN FUE EL ACTOR QUE QUISO CONTRATARLOS PARA QUE LE ROBEN EL PREMIO A SPILBERGO?

-ES UNO DE LOS QUE TRABAJARON CON ÉL…

-

-

MELODY CONTINÚA HABLANDO CON BROCK MIENTRAS SPILBERGO DIALOGA CON BANDOR…

-

-

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TENÉS PARA DECIRNOS? –INTERROGA MELODY.

-SEGÚN LA INVESTIGACION, PUDIMOS DETERMINAR QUE EXISTE UN MALESTAR GENERALIZADO ENTRE LA GENTE QUE OTORGA LOS PREMIOS GROWLITES DE ORO POR LA PREMIACION QUE OBTUVO SPILBERGO.

-¿UN MALESTAR, Y POR QUE ES ESE MALESTAR?

-PORQUE MUCHOS NO ESTÁN DE ACUERDO CON HABERLO PREMIADO.

-COMPRENDO.

-¿COMO VA ESE TRABAJO? –INDAGA SPILBERGO.

-BIEN, VA BIEN. –RESPONDE BROCK.

-NO SABÍA QUE PODÍAS AFINAR PIANOS. –COMENTA DÚPLICA.

-ES MUY SENCILLO. –CONTESTA BROCK. –FIJATE. –DICE MIENTRAS LE MUESTRA EL INTERIOR DEL PIANO. - EN EL FRENTE EST EL CLAVIJERO, EN EL QUE SE DISTRIBUYEN LAS CLAVIJAS DE AFINACION. ALREDEDOR DE ÉSTAS SE ENROLLA EL OTRO EXTREMO DE LA CUERDA. LA TENSION SE REGULA GIRANDO CADA CLAVIJA. LA TABLA ARMONICA, QUE ES ESTA PIEZA DELGADA DE MADERA CON UN VETEADO MUY REGULAR, SE ENCUENTRA SITUADA DEBAJO DE LAS CUERDAS Y REFUERZA EL SONIDO MEDIANTE LA VIBRACION POR SIMPATÍA. LAS CUERDAS ESTÁN FABRICADAS DE HILO DE ACERO, EN LAS QUE AUMENTA EL GROSOR Y LA LONGITUD DESDE EL AGUDO AL GRAVE. LAS NOTAS AGUDAS DISPONEN DE DOS O TRES CUERDAS AFINADAS AL UNÍSONO. LAS GRAVES TIENEN UNA SOLA CUERDA FORTALECIDA AL ENTORCHARSE EN ESPIRAL UN ALAMBRE FINO.

-PARECÍA MÁS COMPLICADO. –COMENTA MELODY.

-Y ESO QUE SIEMPRE TOCASTE EL PIANO.

-ENTRE OTROS INSTRUMENTOS. -ASIENTE MELODY. –PERO NUNCA APRENDÍ A AFINARLO.

-¡AMORCITO! –DICE BANDOR MIENTRAS SE ACERCA A MELODY. –DISCULPÁ QUE NO TE SALUDÉ ANTES, ES QUE TENÍA QUE DECIRLE UNAS COSAS A SPILBERGO… COSAS DE TRABAJO.

-ENTIENDO LINDO, NO TE PREOCUPÉS. –ASIENTE MELODY.

-¿COMO VA CON SU TRABAJO? –INTERROGA SPILBERGO A BROCK.

-VOY BIEN. -CONFIRMA BROCK. –TENGO QUE TENSAR UN PAR DE NOTAS MÁS.

-PERFECTO, EN CUANTO TERMINE PODRÉ CONTINUAR CON MI CLASE. –ANOTA SPILBERGO.

-Y MI BOMBON PODRÁ DELEITARNOS CON OTRA DE SUS INTERPRETACIONES. –SOLICITA BANDOR.

-AYYY… -SE EMOCIONA MELODY. –ASÍ LO HARÉ…

-

-

-¡TENGO QUE AVISARLE A MISTY! –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA MIENTRAS MARCA UN NÚMERO EN SU CELULAR.

-¡AL MENOS DAME UN BESITO DE RECOMPENSA! –VOCIFERA EL MAYORDOMO.

-¡PERO QUE BESITO NI QUE NADA, TOMATELÁS! –GRITA DÚPLICA MIENTRAS TRATA DE DESPEGARSE DEL SIRVIENTE.

-¡UNO SOLITO!

-¡NO, SALITE DE ACÁ! –CHILLA DÚPLICA MIENTRAS MANIOBRA CON SU CELULAR.

-

-

-¡CON RAZON RECHAZASTE EL CASO! –VOCIFERA MISTY.

-Y EN CUANTO AL PREMIO, DE SEGURO LO INTENTARON REDUCIR EN ALGUNA PARTE. –CONFIRMA JESSE.

-¡QUIEN SABE A DONDE FUE A PARAR!

-NO TANTO. –INSINÚA JESSE. –ÉL VINO LUEGO A INTENTAR VENDERNOSLO, Y LE DIJIMOS QUE LO LLEVE CON NUESTRO PROVEEDOR DE MERCADERÍA, QUE DE SEGURO LO COMPRABA.

-¡EL VIEJO! –DICE MISTY.

-POSIBLEMENTE LO HAYA COMPRADO… O SEPA QUIEN LO TIENE.

-

-

EN ESE MOMENTO, SE ESCUCHA UNA MELODÍA DE CELULAR, "CANCION DE MISTY" PARA SER MÁS PRECISOS…

-

-

-¡EN BUEN MOMENTO ME VIENEN A LLAMAR! –PROTESTA MISTY MIENTRAS ATIENDE SU CELULAR. -¡HOLA!

-¡MISTY! –DICE DÚPLICA POR EL CELULAR. –TENGO NOVEDADES PARA EL CASO.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN! –CONFIRMA MISTY. –¿TENÉS ALGUNA IDEA DE EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA BRUCE BANDOR EN ESTE MOMENTO?

-EN EL SALON DEL PIANO. –RESPONDE DÚPLICA. -CON SPILBERGO, MELODY Y BROCK.

-¿BROCK? –EXCLAMA MISTY SORPRENDIDA. -¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ÉL ALLÍ?

-FUE QUIEN TRAJO ALGUNOS DATOS MÁS.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –CONFIRMA MISTY. ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ! AVISALE A MELODY QUE SE PREPARE PARA ACTUAR.

-¡PERFECTO!

-¿ENCONTRARON AL CULPABLE? –INQUIERE JESSE.

-EN ESO ESTAMOS. –CONTESTA MISTY MIENTRAS SALE DE LA HABITACION.

-

-

UNA VEZ QUE MISTY GANA LA CALLE, LOGRA INTERCEPTAR UN AUTO QUE PASA POR ENFRENTE DEL HOSPITAL… EL CUAL POR POCO Y LA APLASTA SINO FUERA PORQUE EL CONDUCTOR LOGRO PEGAR UN VOLANTAZO DE ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO…

-

-

-¡FIJATE BIEN CUANDO CRUZÁS LA CALLE, PELOTUDA! –INCREPA EL CONDUCTOR.

-LO LAMENTO, PERO ES UNA EMERGENCIA MÉDICA. –CONFIRMA MISTY AÚN VESTIDA DE ENFERMERA.

-¿QUÉ DIJO? –PREGUNTA EL SORPRENDIDO CONDUCTOR.

-¡¡¡VAMOS A LA MANSION SPILBERGO!!! –ORDENA MISTY MIENTRAS SUBE AL AUTO DEL LADO DEL ACOMPAÑANTE.

-¡OIGA! ¿QUIEN LA INVITO A SUBIRSE? –REPROCHA EL CHOFER.

¿ME VA A LLEVAR O NO? –CONTESTA MISTY.

-¿PERO QUE ME VIO, CARA DE TAXISTA? –EXCLAMA SORPRENDIDO EL AUTOMOVILISTA.

-¡¡¡FUERA ENTONCES!!! –RUGE MISTY MIENTRAS LO ARROJA FUERA. -¡NO QUIERO LLEVAR EXCESO DE PESO!

-¡OIGA! –VOCIFERA EL CHOFER. -¡SE ESTÁ LLEVANDO MI MERCEDES!

-PUEDE PASAR A BUSCARLO POR LA MANSION SPILBERGO. –RESPONDE MISTY MIENTRAS PONE UN CAMBIO Y SACA EL VEHÍCULO "ARANDO"

-MI… MERCEDES… -GIMOTEA EL HOMBRE MIENTRAS VE ALEJARSE A SU AUTO.

-

-

MIENTRAS, EN LA RESIDENCIA SPILBERGO…

-

-

-DISCULPEN, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL TÉ. –MANIFIESTA DÚPLICA.

-¡GRACIAS! –EXCLAMA EL CINEASTA. -¿COMO ERA TU NOMBRE?

-LIDIA SEÑOR. –CONFIRMA DÚPLICA.

-

-

DÚPLICA SE ACERCA A BANDOR Y LE CONVIDA UN TÉ, LUEGO SE ACERCA A MELODY SIRVIÉNDOLE OTRO TÉ, SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS, CONVIDA A BROCK, QUIEN COLOCA EN SU BANDEJA UNA PEQUEÑA NOTA... LUEGO DE SERVIRLES EL TÉ, DÚPLICA SE DIRIGE NUEVAMENTE HACIA LA COCINA, POR EL CAMINO VA LEYENDO LA NOTA DE BROCK, LUEGO DE VER SU CONTENIDO REGRESA SOBRE SUS PASOS… MOMENTO EN EL QUE ES ATROPELLADA POR MISTY, QUE SE DIRIGÍA AL SALON DEL PIANO A GRAN VELOCIDAD… TROPEZANDO Y CAYENDO ENCIMA DE ELLA.

-

-

-¡CARAJO MISTY! –REPROCHA DÚPLICA. -¿TAN APURADA ESTÁS?

-¡DISCULPAME! –EXPRESA MISTY MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA DEL PISO. –VENGO APURADA PARA PODER CERRAR ESTE CASO DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS.

-PERO CON EL APURO NO VAMOS A HACER NADA, ¿COMO PODREMOS ATRAPAR A BANDOR?

-¡ES COMPLICADO! –MASCULLA MISTY. –AUNQUE CONTAMOS CON LA VENTAJA DE QUE NO NOS CONOCE COMO AGENTES.

-

-

EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, BANDOR APARECE EN EL PASILLO. AL PARECER SALE A BUSCAR ALGO… Y ANTES DE QUE BANDOR LAS VEA, MISTY Y DÚPLICA LOGRAN OCULTARSE DETRÁS DE UNAS PLANTAS… DE REPENTE, SE ESCUCHA UNA MELODÍA DE CELULAR, "HUNGRY LIKE A WOLF" EN ESTE CASO. BANDOR ATIENDE EL CELULAR…

-

-

-¡AH! ESTHER… ¿COMO ESTÁS? SI, YO BIEN… YA PODÉS IR VOLVIENDO… ¿EL PREMIO? ¡YA LO LIQUIDÉ! NO, NO TE PREOCUPÉS, EL VIEJO SPILBERGO NO SOSPECHA DE VOS NI DE MÍ, NO SOSPECHA DE NADIE…

-PODEMOS APROVECHAR Y ATRAPARLO AHORA. –COMENTA DÚPLICA.

-VEREMOS SI LOS DE LA ACADEMIA SE HACEN CARGO DE ESTO… -CONTINÚA HABLANDO BANDOR. –AUNQUE EN REALIDAD FUE UNA MISION PERSONAL… ¡PORQUE A MÍ NO ME PREMIARON!

-

-

MISTY Y DÚPLICA ESCUCHAN TODA LA CONVERSACION DESDE SU ESCONDITE, PERO, EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO A DÚPLICA LE DAN GANAS DE ESTORNUDAR… HACIENDO QUE SU ESTORNUDO SE ESCUCHE POR TODA LA MANSION… Y, OBVIAMENTE BANDOR TAMBIÉN LO ESCUCHA…

-

-

-¿QUÉ HACEN ALLÍ? –CUESTIONA BANDOR AL VER A MISTY Y DÚPLICA ESCONDIDAS. -¿CUÁNTO ESCUCHARON?

-¡ESCUCHAMOS TODO! –RESPONDE MISTY CON DUREZA. –Y VINIMOS A DETENERTE.

-¿UNA MUCAMA Y UNA CUALQUIERA ME VAN A DETENER? -¡ESO SI QUE ES GRACIOSO! –EXCLAMA BANDOR.

-¡RENDITE AHORA MISMO! –ORDENA MISTY.

-¡ESTÁS ARRESTADO! –PRONUNCIA DÚPLICA.

-

-

MIENTRAS BANDOR MANIFIESTA SUS CAPRICHOS, MELODY SALE AL PASILLO PARA VER PORQUE SE ARMO SEMEJANTE ESCÁNDALO…

-

-

-¿POR QUÉ TANTOS GRITOS? –INQUIERE MELODY MIENTRAS SALE DEL SALON DEL PIANO. -¿QUÉ OCURRE AMOR?

-¡PASA QUE ME VAS A TENER QUE ACOMPAÑAR! –VOCIFERA BANDOR MIENTRAS TOMA A MELODY DEL BRAZO.

-NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO PIDÁS ASÍ AMOR… -DICE MELODY SONROJADA Y SIN COMPRENDER AÚN LA SITUACION.

-¡MELODY! –GRITA MISTY. -¡ÉL ES DE LOS MALOS!

-¡NO, NADA QUE VER! ÉL ES DE LOS BUENOS ACTORES. –COMENTA MELODY.

-MISTY QUIERE DECIR QUE ES DEL BANDO PERDEDOR. –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA.

-QUE NO HAYA GANADO UN GROWLITE DE ORO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO VAYA A GANAR UNO ALGUNA VEZ.

-LO QUE QUIEREN DECIR ES QUE SOY EL MALO DE LA PELÍCULA. –CONTESTA BANDOR.

-PERO SI EN LA PELÍCULA HACÍAS DE BUENO. –CONTESTA MELODY.

-¿QUÉ OCURRE? –PREGUNTA BROCK APARECIENDO EN EL LUGAR.

-¡ATRAPAMOS AL LADRON! –VOCIFERA DÚPLICA.

-¿A QUE LADRON SE REFIEREN? –COMENTA MELODY. –SOLO VEO A BRUCE.

-¡¡¡ÉL ES EL QUE SE ROBO EL GROWLITE DE ORO!!! –EXCLAMAN LAS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO.

-¿QUIÉN ES EL LADRON? –DICE SPILBERGO ENTRANDO EN ESCENA.

-¡¡¡BRUCE BANDOR!!! –EXCLAMAN MISTY Y DÚPLICA.

-¡¡¡BRUCE BANDOR ES EL LADRON!!! –CHILLA MELODY SORPRENDIDA Y CON DESESPERACION.

-¡HACE MEDIA HORA QUE TE LO VENIMOS DICIENDO! –VOCIFERA MISTY.

-¡¡¡ES DE NO CREER!!! –GIMOTEA MELODY. -¡JAMÁS ENCONTRARÉ AL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA!

-Y ES MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS. –EXPLICA BANDOR MIENTRAS SUJETA A MELODY DEL CUELLO Y SACA UNA NAVAJA. –Y SI DE CASUALIDAD DECIDEN SEGUIRME, ESTE LINDO CUELLITO QUEDARÁ QUEBRADO.

-¡¡¡NO LE HAGÁS DAÑO A MELODY!!! – ESTABLECE DÚPLICA. –¡¡¡SI LA LLEGÁS A LASTIMAR LO LAMENTARÁS!!!

-¡SOLTALA YA MISMO! – ORDENA MISTY.

-DETÉNGASE DE INMEDIATO. –MANDA BROCK.

-NO ENTIENDO NADA… -COMENTA SPILBERGO.

-NI YO… -SOLLOZA MELODY MIENTRAS PERMANECE SUJETA DE BANDOR, EL CUAL LE APUNTA CON SU NAVAJA.

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-

-

¡¡¡MALDITO BRUCE BANDOR!!! SI LE LLEGÁS A HACER EL MÁS MÍNIMO DAÑO A MELODY JURO QUE TE MATARÉ, LO JURO COMO QUE ME LLAMO DÚPLICA… SEPAN COMO NOS HICIMOS CARGO DE ÉL Y COMO LOGRAMOS DETENERLO EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA… MÁS NO LES PUEDO DECIR YA QUE SE ENCUENTRA BAJO SECRETO DE SUMARIO. ¡BESOS PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS!

-

-

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, ESTOY MUY CONTENTO POR LA REPERCUSION DE ESTA HISTORIA. MÁS ALLÁ DE ESO LO ESTOY TAMBIÉN PORQUE VEO QUE EN LOS ÚLTIMOS TIEMPOS HUBO MUCHOS ESCRITORES NUEVOS CON MARAVILLOSAS HISTORIAS QUE ENRIQUECEN LA LITERATURA POKÉMON :D NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE ALGUNOS QUE ESCRIBEN HISTORIAS DE OTRAS SERIES SE DIERON UN TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR UNA DE POKÉMON. ME GUSTO MUCHO VER POR FIN UN HENTAI DE ASH Y MISTY :D PRONTO PUBLICARÉ UNO MÍO… EN CUANTO LO ESCRIBA, ¡OBVIO! RESPONDERÉ A LOS REVIEWS: SUMI: ¡GRACIAS! SUPONGO QUE EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE SERÁ DE TU AGRADO, ES UN ROMANCE… ALGO ESPECIAL EL DE ESTE FIC :P GIGI: ¡HOLAS! ¿COMO ESTAS? BUENO… ES LOGICO LO QUE DECÍS, PERO VERÁS LA RESOLUCION DE ELLO EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE. ESPERO VERLOS MUY PRONTO CON EL FINAL DE ESTE FICS… Y YA TENGO PLANES PARA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE FIC… Y SI ALGUNO CONOCE CASOS QUE LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH O LOS POKESIMULADORES DEBAN RESOLVER, NO DEJEN DE EXPONERLOS EN LOS REVIEWS… O EN MI MAIL: JULIANMANESARROVAJOTMEILPUNTOKOM. ¡SUERTE!

-

-

JULIAN MANES

-

-

**LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH**: NOVIEMBRE 2004. PARODIA DE: "LOS ÁNGELES DE CHARLIE" CREACION DE AARON SPELLING Y LEONARD GOLDBERG, REALIZADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO BRUCE BANDOR QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC.


	5. Capitulo Cinco

"ERAN TRES MUCHACHITAS QUE SE DEDICABAN AL ENTRENAMIENTO DE POKÉMONS, CADA UNA DE ELLAS ERA MENOSPRECIADA DENTRO DE SUS ESPECIALIDADES, PERO YO LAS APARTÉ DE TODO ESO Y AHORA TRABAJAN PARA MÍ. YO, ME LLAMO ASH."

-

-

**"LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH"**

**EPISODIO: "EL GROWLITE DE ORO"**

**BLOQUE CINCO:**

-

-

MELODY SIGUE SUJETA DE BANDOR, ESTE LA AMEDRENTA CON SU ARMA BLANCA, LAS CHICAS, BROCK Y SPILBERGO NO PUEDEN HACER NADA PARA AYUDARLA…

-

-

-¡SUÉLTELA YA MISMO! –ORDENA BROCK.

-¡NO LE HAGÁS DAÑO O TE MATO! –GRITA DÚPLICA.

-¡DEJENMÉ SALIR DE ACÁ Y NO LE PASARÁ NADA A LA CHICA! –VOCIFERA BANDOR.

-CALMÉMONOS. –ESTABLECE MISTY.

-¿PERO QUE PASO SEBASTIÁN? –INQUIERE EL CINEASTA. -¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO?

-¡¡¡PORQUE ME CANSÉ DE TRABAJAR Y TRABAJAR Y NO RECIBIR NINGÚN PREMIO!!! –CHILLA BANDOR. –EN CAMBIO UN DIRECTOR DE CINE MEDIOCRE COMO VOS RECIBE EL MÁXIMO GALARDON SIN HABER HECHO GRAN COSA.

-¡¡¡MEDIOCRE YO!!! –RUGE SPILBERGO. -¿Y VOS, VOS TE VISTE? ¡¡¡UN ACTOR DE MALA MUERTE QUE SI NO FUERA POR MÍ TODAVÍA SEGUIRÍA TRABAJANDO DE MIMO EN LA PEATONAL!!!

-¡¡¡NO HABLÉS SPILBERGO!!! –GESTICULA BANDOR. –PORQUE GRACIAS A MI BRILLANTE ACTUACION LA PELÍCULA GANO EL GROWLITE DE ORO, POR LO TANTO DEBO TENERLO YO Y NO VOS.

-DISCULPEN… -INTERRUMPE MELODY. -¿TIENEN PARA RATO? ESTOY AQUÍ CON UN CUCHILLO EN MI GARGANTA…

-¡AH SI! YA NOS VAMOS. –DICTAMINA BANDOR. -¡Y NO SE ATREVAN A SEGUIRNOS!

-¡AYYY! –SOLLOZA MELODY. -¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? –SIEMPRE ME ENAMORO DE TIPOS QUE NO ME CONVIENEN…

-¿ACASO TE CREÍAS QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE VOS? –EXCLAMA BANDOR SORPRENDIDO. -¡POR FAVOR! ¿QUIEN IBA A QUERER ESTAR CON ALGUIEN COMO VOS?

-¿NO ME QUERÉS? –MUSITA MELODY.

-¡POBRE! –EXCLAMA MISTY.

-LA COMPRENDO. -DICE DÚPLICA.

-EN REALIDAD JAMÁS SALDRÍA CON ALGUIEN COMO VOS. -DICE BANDOR A MELODY. -¡TOCÁS EL PIANO COMO UN ANIMAL! (NDA: ¡grande Charly García!) SALÍ CON VOS NOMÁS PARA TENER SEXO, Y EN CUANTO A ESTHER, SALÍ CON ELLA NADA MÁS QUE PARA CONSEGUIR INFORMACION DE COMO PODER ROBAR EL GROWLITE.

-¡¡¡ME USASTE!!! –GRUÑE MELODY.

-¡SI, ASÍ FUE! –ASIENTE BANDOR. ¡Y ESTE ES EL MOMENTO DE ESCAPAR DE AQUÍ!

-

-

BANDOR EXTRAE DE ENTRE SUS ROPAS UNA PISTOLA AUTOMÁTICA Y COMIENZA A DISPARAR A MANSALVA PARA CUBRIR SU RETIRADA MIENTRAS ARRASTRA CONSIGO A MELODY. MISTY Y LOS DEMÁS LOGRAN ARROJARSE AL PISO A TIEMPO Y, POR SUERTE, NADIE SALIO LASTIMADO.

BANDOR LLEGA HASTA LA SALIDA DE LA MANSION, ALLÍ OBSERVA EL LUJOSO ALFA ROMEO DE LAS CHICAS, CUANDO INTENTA DESTRUIR UNA DE LAS RUEDAS DEL MISMO PARA EVITAR SU PERSECUCION, MISTY Y LOS DEMÁS LES DAN ALCANCE. ANTE ESTA SITUACION, BANDOR EMPUJA A MELODY HASTA SU PROPIO AUTO, UN FORD MUSTANG 5.0 GT CONVERTIBLE DE COLOR NEGRO, ARROJA A MELODY DENTRO DEL VEHÍCULO Y ARRANCAN A GRAN VELOCIDAD. MISTY Y BROCK ABORDAN EL MERCEDES QUE "TOMO PRESTADO" Y DÚPLICA TOMA EL CONTROL DEL ALFA ROMEO JUNTO A SPILBERGO QUE INSISTE EN PERSEGUIR A BANDOR… AMBOS AUTOS ARRANCAN A GRAN VELOCIDAD INICIANDO LA PERSECUCION DEL DELINCUENTE POR LAS CALLES DE LA CALMA CIUDAD…

-

-

-¡SI SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA! –BRAMA MELODY EN EL INTERIOR DEL AUTO.

-LO LAMENTO CHIQUITA. –RESPONDE BANDOR. –TUVE QUE USARTE DE ESCUDO PARA PODER HUIR.

-¡NO LO DIGO POR ESO ESTÚPIDO! –GRUÑE MELODY. –SINO PORQUE EL OTRO DÍA ME HICISTE USAR EL ALFA ROMEO TENIENDO VOS SEMEJANTE FIERRAZO COMO ESTE AUTO.

-ES QUE NO QUERÍA GASTAR NAFTA EN UNA CITA INÚTIL.

-¡¡¡CRETINO MISERABLE!!! –BERREA MELODY AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE INTENTA ESTRANGULARLO CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS.

-¡ACORDATE QUE TENGO ESTE CUCHILLO! –DICE BANDOR APUNTÁNDOLE CON EL MISMO.

-

-

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AHÍ DENTRO? -CUESTIONA SPILBERGO AL VER A MELODY PELEAR CON BANDOR.

-¡NO LO SÉ! –RESPONDE DÚPLICA.

-¿TENDRÁ ÉL MI PREMIO?

-¡QUE SE YO! –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA.

-

-

-YA ESTAMOS CERCA. -MANIFIESTA MISTY.

-¿COMO HAREMOS PARA DETENERLO? –PREGUNTA BROCK.

-¡CREÍ QUE ESO ESTABA A CARGO TUYO! –PROTESTA MISTY.

-BUENO, BUENO, VERÉ QUE TRAIGO… -COMENTA BROCK MIENTRAS REVUELVE UN BOLSO QUE CARGA CONSIGO.

-

-

EL AUTOMOVIL DE BANDOR CORRE A GRAN VELOCIDAD POR LA AVENIDA, LOGRA SACARLE VENTAJA A SUS PERSEGUIDORES, PERO ESTOS LE IMPRIMEN MAYOR VELOCIDAD A SUS MOVILES Y LOGRAN IR REDUCIENDO SU LEJANÍA. EN ESE INSTANTE, UNA CHICA DE CABELLOS MARRONES, LOS CUALES LLEVA CUBIERTOS POR UN HORRIBLE Y RIDÍCULO PAÑUELO DE COLOR ROJO COMIENZA A CRUZAR LA CALLE, SIENDO EMBESTIDA POR EL MUSTANG NEGRO DE BANDOR… EL CUERPO DE LA INFORTUNADA VUELA POR LOS AIRES, CAYENDO ESTREPITOSAMENTE SOBRE LA CALZADA…

-

-

-¡DIOS MÍO! MATAMOS A MAY. –COMENTA MELODY.

-¡QUE SE JODA POR BOLUDA! –AFIRMA BANDOR.

-

-

SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS DE CAER AL PAVIMENTO, EL CADÁVER DE MAY PERMANECE EN LA CALZADA… SIENDO ARROLLADO EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD POR UN MERCEDES BENZ DE COLOR BEIGE…

-

-

-¡DIOS MÍO! ATROPELLAMOS A MAY. –DISERTA BROCK.

-POR SUERTE EL AUTO NO ES MÍO. –CONFIRMA MISTY. –ASÍ QUE ME SALVO DE LAVARLO.

-

-

LOS DESPOJOS DE LA DESGRACIADA QUEDAN DESPARRAMADOS EN TODA LA SUPERFICIE DE LA AVENIDA… SIENDO ARRASADOS EN ESTA OCASION POR UNA CUPÉ ITALIANA DE COLOR ROJO…

-

-

-¡DIOS MÍO! APLASTAMOS A MAY. –ENUNCIA SPILBERGO.

-¡QUE SE CAGUE! LO ÚNICO MALO ES QUE TENDRÉ QUE LAVAR EL AUTO. –ASIENTE DÚPLICA.

-

-

MIENTRAS LOS AUTOS CORREN POR LA CALLE, MISTY Y BROCK INTENTAN DETENER AL MUSTANG TRIPULADO POR BANDOR Y MELODY...

-

-

-¿Y CHE, QUE ENCONTRASTE? –INQUIERE LA PELIRROJA.

-¡ESTO! -DICE BROCK MIENTRAS MUESTRA UN PEQUEÑO TUBO DE COLOR NEGRO.

-¡CON ESO NO VAS A LOGRAR NADA! –RECHAZA MISTY.

-YA VAS A VER…

-

-

BROCK ASOMA SU TORSO POR LA VENTANILLA DEL AUTO, LOGRA SACAR SU BRAZO DERECHO Y APUNTA CON EL TUBO HACIA EL FORD, CUANDO TIENE SEGURIDAD SOBRE EL BLANCO HACE UN DISPARO, EL CUAL DETONA CERCA DEL AUTO PERO SIN DETENERLO. BROCK REALIZA MÁS DISPAROS, DISPARA UNA Y OTRA VEZ, PERO NO LOGRA HACER BLANCO, FINALMENTE LAS MUNICIONES SE AGOTAN Y BROCK REGRESA AL ASIENTO DEL COPILOTO…

-

-

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONÍA QUE IBAS A HACER? –REPROCHA LA CHICA.

-¡DESTRUIR UNA DE SUS RUEDAS PARA ASÍ ATRAPARLO! –RESPONDE EL MORENO.

-¡POR LO VISTO TENDRÉ QUE HACER TODO YO! –PROTESTA LA COLORADA.

-

-

LOS TRES VEHÍCULOS CONTINÚAN CON SU PERSECUCION A LO LARGO DE LA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL, AL LLEGAR A UNA IMPORTANTE INTERSECCION EL VEHÍCULO DE MISTY COMIENZA A ACECHAR A LA CUPÉ DE BANDOR, CABEZA A CABEZA AMBOS COCHES SE DISPUTAN LA PUNTA… A POCOS METROS DE LA INTERSECCION, MISTY ACELERA Y LOGRA ARRANCARLE EL PRIMER LUGAR… CUANDO EL AUTOMOVIL DE MISTY OBTIENE DOS CUERPOS DE VENTAJA, IMPREVISTAMENTE DA VUELTA HACIA LA DERECHA Y ENFRENTA AL MUSTANG DE BANDOR INTERCEPTÁNDOLO DE FRENTE… ESTE, ANTE LA SORPRESA DE LA MANIOBRA, NO LOGRA ESQUIVAR A TIEMPO EL MERCEDES, PEGA UN FUERTE VOLANTAZO, PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA EVITAR EL CHOQUE… ¡ESTRELLÁNDOSE DE COSTADO CONTRA EL MERCEDES! POR LA VIOLENCIA DEL GOLPE, EL FORD PROSIGUE CON SU DESPLAZAMIENTO ALGUNOS METROS MÁS MIENTRAS SE DESPRENDEN DE ÉL ALGUNOS FRAGMENTOS METÁLICOS… EL BENZ DA VARIOS TROMPOS DEBIDO A LA INERCIA DE LA BRUSCA MANIOBRA DE SU CONDUCTORA DETENIÉNDOSE FUERTEMENTE CONTRA UNO DE LOS ÁRBOLES QUE BORDEAN LA AVENIDA. EL AUTO NEGRO QUEDA CON TODO SU FRENTE COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDO, EL MERCEDES CON TODO SU COSTADO DESHECHO, SUS CRISTALES DESPEDAZADOS Y SUS NEUMÁTICOS REVENTADOS… MILAGROSAMENTE NINGUNO DE LOS OCUPANTES DEL MERCEDES TIENE HERIDAS SERIAS, MIENTRAS QUE MELODY SACA A BANDOR ARRASTRÁNDOLO DESDE EL MUSTANG, QUIEN PARECE TENER UNO DE SUS BRAZOS FRACTURADOS COMO CONSECUENCIA DEL FUERTE GOLPE…

-

-

-¡¡¡CASI NOS MATÁS!!! -TRUENA MELODY MIENTRAS REMOLCA A BANDOR CONSIGO.

-¡ES LO MEJOR QUE SE ME OCURRIO! –SE JUSTIFICA MISTY.

-CALMENSÉ CHICAS, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE TENEMOS AL CULPABLE. –DICE BROCK.

-

-

INSTANTES DESPUÉS, DÚPLICA Y SPILBERGO LLEGAN AL LUGAR DANDO UN GRAN CHILLIDO DE FRENOS, LA CUPÉ SE DETIENE Y AMBOS DESCIENDEN DEL RODADO…

-

-

-¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! –INCREPA SPILBERGO. -¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A ROBAR MI PREMIO?

-¡BAH! SI NO VALE NI DIEZ CENTAVOS. –COMENTA BANDOR.

-¡¡¡MELODY!!! –DICE DÚPLICA MIENTRAS LA ABRAZA. –ME ALEGRA QUE NO TE HAYA HECHO DAÑO.

-SI, SI, ESTOY BIEN… PERO NO TE EMOCIONÉS TANTO… -EXCLAMA MELODY SONROJADA.

-BIEN ÁNGELES, LAS FELICITO. –APRUEBA BROCK. –NOMÁS NOS QUEDA RECUPERAR EL PREMIO DE SPILBERGO Y LLEVARLO DETENIDO.

-ESO ÚLTIMO SERÁ FÁCIL. -ASIENTE MISTY.

-¡¡¡AYYYY COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!!! –CHILLA MELODY.

-¿QUÉ OCURRE AHORA? –PREGUNTA DÚPLICA.

-¡MIRÁ NOMÁS COMO QUEDO DESTROZADO ESTE HERMOSO FORD…! –SOLLOZA MELODY. -¡Y EL MERCEDES!

-AL MENOS EL ALFA ROMEO SE SALVO. –INTERVIENE MISTY.

-¡ES CIERTO! –FESTEJA MELODY ALBOROZADA MIENTRAS SE ARROJA SOBRE EL MENCIONADO VEHÍCULO. -¡VENDRÁS CON MAMITA YA MISMO!

-A ESTA NADIE LA DETIENE CON SU FANATISMO. -COMENTA DÚPLICA. –AYYY… A VECES QUISIERA TRANSFORMARME EN UN AUTO DE LUJO…

-ME ENCARGARÉ DE BANDOR YO MISMO. –ESTABLECE BROCK. –USTEDES CHICAS BUSQUEN EL GROWLITE DEL SEÑOR SPILBERGO Y LLEVENLO A SU MANSION.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –APRUEBA MISTY. –ESCUCHARON AMIGAS, VAMOS AL COCHE Y BUSQUEMOS EL PREMIO DE UNA BUENA VEZ ASÍ PODEMOS VOLVER A CASA.

-¡PERFECTO! –AFIRMA DÚPLICA.

-AYYY… -GIMOTEA MELODY. – Y YO ME QUEDÉ SOLA DE NUEVO…

-NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ. –DICE DÚPLICA MIENTRAS LA ABRAZA. –ME TENÉS A MÍ.

-Y TAMBIÉN A MÍ. –ACUERDA MISTY ABRAZANDO A MELODY TAMBIÉN.

-DE ACUERDO CHICAS… -COMENTA MELODY CABIZBAJA. –PERO USTEDES SON MUJERES, SOLO ME SIRVEN PARA PASAR UN RATO Y NADA MÁS… -¡ME GUSTAN MÁS LOS HOMBRES!

-TU COMENTARIO NO FUE MUY AGRADABLE. –DICE MISTY CON SARCASMO.

-¿ACASO NO VALEMOS? –PROTESTA DÚPLICA.

-SI CHICAS, CLARO QUE VALEN… PERO QUIERO CASARME CON UN HOMBRE…

-SERÁ EN ALGÚN MOMENTO MUY LEJANO. –EXPRESA DÚPLICA MIENTRAS LA VUELVE A ABRAZAR.

-Y SERÁS MUY FELIZ. –AGREGA MISTY ABRAZÁNDOLA.

-¡PERO QUE BELLA ESCENA! –INTERRUMPE SPILBERGO. –LAS INVITO A PARTICIPAR DE MI PROXIMA PELÍCULA. SERÁ DE TRES CHICAS QUE…

-¡¡¡NO, GRACIAS!!! –RECHAZAN LAS TRES GRITANDO AL UNÍSONO.

-¡MUY BIEN BANDOR! –ORDENA BROCK. –IREMOS A LA POLICÍA, VAS A TENER QUE DECLARAR MUCHAS COSAS.

-SALDRÉ EN UN PAR DE MINUTOS. –COMENTA BANDOR IRONICO.

-¡VAMOS CHICAS! –BUSQUEMOS EL PREMIO Y VOLVAMOS A CASA. –DICTAMINA MISTY.

-DE ACUERDO. –EXPRESAN MELODY Y DÚPLICA.

-

-

Y YA A BORDO DEL AUTO, CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS SE DEJA LLEVAR NUEVAMENTE POR LOS RECUERDOS…

-

-

…HASTA UNA OSCURA OFICINA, EN ESTE CASO…

-

-

-¡GRACIAS MISTY, MUCHAS GRACIAS! –APRUEBA ASH, MIENTRAS SE APOYA EN LAS NALGAS DE MISTY Y SUJETA SUS SENOS CON AMBAS MANOS.

-DE… DE NADA. –APRUEBA MISTY COMPLETAMENTE RUBORIZADA.

-VENÍ CONMIGO. –PIDE ASH TOMÁNDOLE DE LA MANO. –ACOMPAÑAME A UN LUGAR ESPECIAL.

-BUENO…

-

-

HORAS DESPUÉS, EN EL ARCON DE LOS RECUERDOS DE MISTY, NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN UNA HABITACION DE HOTEL, ASH Y MISTY DESNUDOS Y ACOSTADOS EN UNA CAMA MIRANDO EL TECHO…

-

-

-FUE… LINDO, ¿NO TE PARECE? –COMENTA ASH SIN VERLA.

-SI… MUY… LINDO. –APRUEBA MISTY.

-¿ACEPTÁS MI TRABAJO?

-CREÍ QUE A ESTO QUE HICIMOS LO HABÍAS TOMADO COMO UN "SI" –RESPONDE MISTY.

-BUENO… ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME LO CONFIRMARAS DE NUEVO. –DICE ASH INCORPORÁNDOSE EN LA CAMA MIENTRAS LE SONRÍE.

-MMMM… NO SOY DE REPETIR LAS COSAS. –SOSTIENE MISTY. –Y MENOS LAS PALABRAS, PERO EN ESTE CASO… ¡HARÉ UNA EXCEPCION!

-¡MOMENTO, MOMENTO! NO QUIERO QUE HAYA CONFUSIONES…

-¿QUÉ PASA ASH? -EXPRESA MISTY INTRIGADA.

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS?

-¿AMIGOS?

-¿JEFE Y EMPLEADA? –INTERROGA ASH.

-DIGAMOS QUE… PODRÍAMOS SER JEFE Y EMPLEADA, QUE ADEMÁS SON BUENOS AMIGOS Y QUE… ¡TIENEN SEXO JUNTOS!

-¿SOLO SEXO? –PREGUNTA ASH.

-SI… TITUBEA MISTY. –SOLO SEXO.

-¿O SEA… NINGÚN OTRO TIPO DE RELACION? –CUESTIONA ASH DUBITATIVO.

-AJA… ESO Y NADA MÁS… -RESPONDE INSEGURA MISTY.

-ESTÁ BIEN. –APRUEBA ASH DÉBILMENTE.

-SI, CREO QUE ESTÁ BIEN…

-¿COMO HAGO PARA PEDIRLE QUE SEA MI NOVIA? –PIENSA ASH.

-¿COMO HAGO PARA PEDIRLE QUE SEA MI NOVIO? –PIENSA MISTY.

-

-

…UN FUERTE BOCINAZO DEVUELVE A MISTY A LA ÉPOCA ACTUAL…

-

-

-¡CASI NOS MATAMOS DE NUEVO! –GRITA MELODY LUEGO DE HACER SONAR LA BOCINA. –SI IBAS A ESTAR ASÍ DE PELOTUDA ME HUBIERAS DEJADO MANEJAR A MÍ.

-¡FIJATE BIEN CUANDO CRUZÁS LA CALLE VIEJA ESTÚPIDA! –GRITA MISTY POR LA VENTANILLA SIN PRESTARLE ATENCION A MELODY.

-¡AY! ME DA LA IMPRESION DE QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE. –PLANTEA MELODY.

-NO PELEEN CHICAS… -INTERCEDE DÚPLICA.

-NO POR NADA ASH ME PUSO A MÍ COMO CHOFER DEL GRUPO. –ASEVERA MELODY.

-PERO YO SOY LA JEFA. –ASEGURA MISTY.

-NI QUIERO IMAGINAR COMO CONSEGUISTE EL PUESTO. -MASCULLA MELODY.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE? –BRAMA MISTY SONROJADA Y CON ENOJO.

-¡CALMENSÉ POR FAVOR! –ORDENA DÚPLICA.

-DE ACUERDO. –ACEPTA MISTY. –AL MENOS SÉ MUY BIEN QUE ESTOY ACÁ POR MI TALENTO, NO SÉ COMO LLEGASTE VOS A ESTE PUESTO.

-¡JA! EN MI CASO NO HUBO ACUERDOS NI ACOMODOS… -AFIRMA MELODY.

-COMO DIGÁS… -FINALIZA MISTY QUEDANDO LUEGO EN SILENCIO.

-SI, NO HUBO NADA RARO… -CIERRA MELODY INICIANDO SU VIAJE A LOS RECUERDOS…

-

-

…HASTA UNA SOLEADA PLAYA JUNTO A UN VELERO…

-

-

-¡YA SÉ! –TRABAJARÉ CON VOS EN TU AGENCIA. CONFIRMA MELODY. -PERO… ¡TENDRÁS QUE DARME ALGO A CAMBIO!

-¿QUÉ ME VAS A PEDIR? –SE ATAJA ASH.

-BUENO… -SUSURRA MELODY A MEDIDA QUE SE ACERCA A ÉL. –VOS CONOCÉS MIS GUSTOS Y NECESIDADES…

-SI… SUPONGO QUE SI…

-LO QUE TE PEDIRÉ… -DICE MELODY MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA SENSUALMENTE -SERÁ…

-NO ME PIDÁS TENER SEXO. –SE ATAJA ASH. –YO NO HAGO ESAS COSAS.

-¿POR QUIEN ME TOMÁS? –VOCIFERA MELODY FURIBUNDA.

-NO DIJE NADA, NO DIJE NADA… -SE DISCULPA KETCHUM.

-AUNQUE… SERÍA MARAVILLOSO ACOSTARME CON VOS… -DICE MELODY EN TONO SEDUCTOR MIENTRAS LE ACARICIA EL PELO A ASH. -SOS MUY LINDO ASH.

-¡NO HARÉ ESO! –CONTESTA ASH.

-¡ES BROMA! –ASEGURA MELODY. –LO QUE EN VERDAD QUIERO PEDIRTE ES ALGO SENCILLO PARA VOS.

-¿Y QUE ES? –INQUIERE ASH.

-SABÉS BIEN QUE SÉ MANEJAR MUCHOS VEHÍCULOS Y QUE… ME ENCANTAN LOS AUTOS DE LUJO Y…

-VAS A SER LA QUE SE OCUPE DE CONDUCIR LOS AUTOS EN TODAS LAS MISIONES. SI ES ESO LO QUE ME QUERÉS PEDIR, TENELO POR SEGURO. –AFIRMA KETCHUM.

-¡NO ES ESO SOLO! –RESPONDE MELODY. –LO QUE QUIERO PEDIRTE ES…

-

-

…LA MENTE DE MELODY VUELA HASTA UNA SEMANA ATRÁS…

-

-

-¿Y A ESO LO LLAMÁS "AUTO DE LUJO"? –EXCLAMA MELODY VIENDO ANTE SI UN VIEJO CARCACHO.

-NO DEJA DE SER UN MERCEDES BENZ. –ASIENTE KETCHUM.

-¡SI, ESO ES CIERTO! –ASEGURA MELODY. -¡PERO ESTE ES DE LA DÉCADA DEL '50!

-¡Y MUY EFICIENTE! –ASEGURA KETCHUM. –Y ADEMÁS CUENTA CON ACCESORIOS QUE TE VAN A SORPRENDER.

-¡TE PEDÍ QUE ME DIERAS UN AUTO DE LUJO EN CADA MISION QUE EMPRENDIÉRAMOS! NO QUE ME HAGÁS MANEJAR CUALQUIER CACHARRO.

-LO SÉ, LO SÉ… PERO POR EL MOMENTO NO PUEDO HACER MÁS QUE ESO.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –SE RESIGNA MELODY. ESPERO QUE PARA LA SIGUIENTE HAYA ALGUNO MÁS MODERNO.

-

-

….Y UNA VIOLENTA FRENADA DEVUELVE A MELODY AL TIEMPO PRESENTE…

-

-

-¡Y AHORA QUE PASO! –GRUÑE MELODY.

-¡¡¡Y PARA HACER ESAS BOLUDECES TENÉS UN BMW!!! –GRITA MISTY POR LA VENTANILLA. –COMPRATE UN FITITO PARA ESO, ¡ANIMAL!

-ELLA NO TIENE PACIENCIA PARA MANEJAR AUTOS. -COMENTA MELODY.

-CADA UNA DE NOSOTRAS ES BUENA EN LO SUYO, Y EN LO QUE MEJOR SABE HACER. –ASEGURA DÚPLICA.

-¡BOLUDO! -GRITA MISTY POR LA VENTANILLA. –DATE CUENTA DE QUE EL SEMÁFORO ESTÁ DÁNDOME EL PASO A MÍ.

-ES VERDAD, YO JAMÁS PODRÍA DISFRAZARME COMO VOS…

-ES CUESTION DE HABILIDAD. –MANIFIESTA DÚPLICA.

-CREO QUE TE MERECÉS EL PUESTO QUE TENÉS DENTRO DE LA ORGANIZACION. –AFIRMA MELODY.

-NO FUE FÁCIL LLEGAR AQUÍ. -ASEGURA DÚPLICA COMENZANDO SU VIAJE A LOS RECUERDOS PASADOS...

-

-

…HASTA UN DIMINUTO Y OSCURO CAMARÍN DE UN DERRUIDO TEATRO…

-

-

-¡DALE DÚPLI! –INSISTE KETCHUM. ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER PARA CONVENCERTE?

-TAL VEZ SI… -COMENTA PÍCARAMENTE LA PELIAZUL. –ME HICIERAS UN FAVOR…

-¿QUÉ… QUE FAVOR? –TARTAMUDEA EL JOVEN.

-POR EMPEZAR… SI TRABAJO PARA VOS… ¿SEGUIRÉ TRABAJANDO EN EL TEATRO?

-ESO DECIDILO VOS, YO NO TE LO IMPEDIRÉ… EXCEPTO CUANDO HAYA QUE SALIR POR ALGUNA MISION.

-ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO PODRÉ TRABAJAR A PLENO EN EL TEATRO… -COMENTA DÚPLICA TRISTEMENTE.

-¡PODRÁS HACERLO! –LA ALIENTA ASH. –PERO CUANDO ESTEMOS EN ALGUNA MISION TENDRÁS QUE DEDICARTE A ELLA.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –ACEPTA DÚPLICA. –PERO QUIERO PEDIRTE ALGO MÁS.

-¿Y AHORA QUE? –PREGUNTA ASH

-PARA CONTINUAR… -MANIFIESTA DÚPLICA. –QUISIERA…

-

-

…DÍAS DESPUÉS, EN LA MENTE DE DÚPLICA APARECE EL FRENTE DEL MISMO TEATRO, Y ALLÍ SE ENCUENTRAN ELLA Y ASH…

-

-

-¡ES HORA ASH! –PODÉS EMPEZAR CUANDO QUIERAS.

-¡AYYY! –¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER ESTO? –SE QUEJA ASH.

-¡PORQUE ME LO PROMETISTE! –RESPONDE DÚPLICA.

-¿Y ME TENGO QUE PONER ESTOS CARTELES?

-¡ASÍ ES! –INFORMA DÚPLICA. –VAS A TENER QUE HACER DE HOMBRE SÁNGUCHE PARA PUBLICITAR MI FUNCION DESPEDIDA.

-¡AYYYY! –SOLLOZA ASH. -PASEN Y VEAN. –COMIENZA A GRITAR ASH. -FUNCION DESPEDIDA…

-¡PONELE MÁS ENTUSIASMO! –ORDENA DÚPLICA.

-PASEN, PASEN…

-¡MÁS FERVOR, MÁS ENTUSIASMO, MÁS GANAS!

-¡PASEN, PASEN, ÚLTIMA FUNCION DE DÚPLICA EN EL TEATRO! –DICE ASH EN TONO MÁS ALTO.

-AHÍ VA QUERIENDO…

-¡PASEN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! –VOCIFERA ASH. -¡ÚLTIMA FUNCION DE DÚPLICA EN EL TEATRO!

-OJALÁ ME VAYA BIEN EN MI NUEVO TRABAJO… -SUSPIRA DÚPLICA.

-

-

…Y UNA FRENADA DESPIERTA A DÚPLICA DE SUS RECUERDOS…

-

-

-LLEGAMOS. –DICTAMINA MISTY. –ES AQUÍ.

-¿AQUÍ? –DICE DÚPLICA IRONICAMENTE. –ESTO PARECE UNA CASA DE ANTIGÜEDADES.

-EN CIERTA FORMA LO ES. –COMENTA MISTY. –FABRICAN LOS GROWLITES DE ORO Y DEMÁS PREMIOS DE LA ACADEMIA, ADEMÁS DE COMPRAR LOS DE LOS GANADORES.

-ENTREMOS Y VEAMOS SI TIENE EL PREMIO DE SPILBERGO.

-

-

LAS CHICAS INGRESAN AL INTERIOR DEL LOCAL, ALLÍ ENCUENTRAN AL VIEJO QUE HABLO CON MISTY DÍAS ATRÁS, EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRA LUSTRANDO ALGUNOS PREMIOS QUE TIENE DENTRO DE UNA VITRINA…

-

-

-¿PUEDO AYUDARLAS CHICAS? –INTERROGA EL VIEJO.

-QUEREMOS SABER SI USTED TIENE EL GROWLITE DE ORO DE SPILBERGO. –LE PLANTEA MELODY.

-¡PARA UN POCO! -LA FRENA DÚPLICA. –BUENOS DÍAS SEÑOR.

-BUEN DÍA. –SALUDA EL VIEJO. -¿QUÉ PUEDO OFRECERLES?

-HACE UNOS DÍAS ATRÁS VINE A PREGUNTARLE ACERCA DEL GROWLITE DE ORO DE SPILBERGO. –INTERCEDE MISTY. -QUISIERA SABER SI USTED OBTUVO ALGUNA OTRO INFORMACION DESDE ESE ENTONCES HASTA HOY.

-A DECIR VERDAD… -MASCULLA EL ANCIANO. –ESE MISMO DÍA EN QUE VINISTE PARA ACÁ, APARECIO ESE ACTOR… EL RUBIO… ESE QUE…

-¿BRUCE BANDOR? –CUESTIONA MELODY.

-SI, ESE. –AFIRMA EL VIEJO. –ESE QUE TRABAJO EN LA PELÍCULA DE SPILBERGO.

-¿Y QUE VINO A HACER ACÁ? –PREGUNTA DÚPLICA.

-ME TRAJO PARA VENDER EL GROWLITE DE ORO DE SPILBERGO.

-¿Y QUE HIZO CON ÉL? –INTERROGA MISTY.

-LO TUVE QUE ACEPTAR. –COMENTA EL OCHENTON CON RESIGNACION. –NO ME QUEDABA OTRA.

-¿COMO QUE NO LE QUEDABA OTRA? –PLANTEA DÚPLICA.

-¿NO PODÍA RECHAZARLO? –ESTABLECE MELODY.

-ESE DÍA VINO Y ME DIJO QUE ME DABA DIEZ EUROS SI ME QUEDABA CON EL PREMIO, PERO YO LE DIJE QUE NO PODÍA ACEPTAR TANTO DINERO POR ALGO QUE VALE MENOS DE CINCO CENTAVOS.

-¿Y ÉL QUE HIZO? –PREGUNTA MISTY.

-ME DIO DIEZ CENTAVOS, DEJO EL PREMIO Y SE FUE DICIENDO QUE ME QUEDE CON EL CAMBIO.

-¿Y ADONDE LO TIENE? –PREGUNTAN LAS CHICAS.

-AHÍ, EN LA VITRINA. –AFIRMA EL VETERANO.

-¿NO PUDO VENDERLO? –PREGUNTA MELODY.

-¡NADIE LO QUISO! –ASEVERA EL VEJETE. -LO OFRECÍ DE MIL FORMAS. LO DI COMO PROMOCION CON OTROS PREMIOS… ¡PERO NO HUBO CASO!

-YA VEO. –ASEGURA DÚPLICA MIENTRAS LEE UN CARTEL EN LA VITRINA QUE DICE: "COMPRE UNA MEDALLA CONMEMORATIVA POR EL DÍA DEL CINE Y LLÉVESE EL GROWLITE DE ORO DE SPILBERGO DE REGALO"

-EN ESE CASO, NOS LO LLEVAMOS YA MISMO A SU DUEÑO. –DECRETA MISTY.

-¡CUÁNTO ANTES MEJOR! –DICTAMINA EL LONGEVO. –ME TRAJO MÁS PROBLEMAS QUE SOLUCIONES ESE PREMIO.

-MUY BIEN, VAMOS YA MISMO CHICAS. –SOLICITA DÚPLICA.

-

-

RATO MÁS TARDE, BROCK Y LAS CHICAS REGRESAN EL PREMIO A SU LEGÍTIMO PROPIETARIO, EL CUAL SE MUESTRA MUY FELIZ POR EL REGRESO DE LA ESTATUILLA. TERMINADO ESTE TRÁMITE, EL GRUPO DE INVESTIGACIONES EMBARCAN EN VUELO DIRECTO A PUEBLO PALETA, EN DONDE HORAS DESPUÉS SON RECIBIDOS POR ASH KETCHUM EN LA AGENCIA PALLET TOWN DE LA MANERA ACOSTUMBRADA…

-

-

-TENGO QUE FELICITARLAS ÁNGELES, CUMPLIERON MUY BIEN CON SU TRABAJO. LA INVESTIGACION FUE EXCELENTE. –COMENTA ASH A TRAVÉS DEL VIDEOTELÉFONO.

-GRACIAS ASH. –DICE DÚPLICA.

-ES UN PLACER. –COMENTA MISTY SIMPÁTICAMENTE.

-¡¡¡PERO YO SIGO SOLA Y TRISTE!!! –SOLLOZA MELODY. –Y YO QUE CREÍA QUE UN GRAN ACTOR ESTABA ENAMORADA DE MÍ…

-¡NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO LO ESTARÍA! –COMENTA DÚPLICA.

-¡¡¡QUE MALA QUE SOS!!! –GRITA MELODY SOLLOZANDO.

-CALMA CHICAS. –INTERCEDE MISTY. -LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE RESOLVIMOS EL CASO. LO MÁS GRACIOSO DE TODO FUE VERLO A BROCK COMO AFINADOR DE PIANOS.

-ES CIERTO. -DICE DÚPLICA. -NUNCA ME LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO.

-SIEMPRE ES BUENO TENER ALGÚN QUE OTRO CONOCIMIENTO EXTRA. –ACLARA BROCK.

-¿Y QUE PASO CON BRUCE BANDOR? –PREGUNTA DÚPLICA.

-LO DECLARARON INOCENTE DEL ROBO DEL GROWLITE, POR SER CONSIDERADO UN ROBO MENOR, ES DECIR, EL OBJETO VALE MENOS DE DIEZ CENTAVOS. –ACLARA BROCK.

-¡ENCIMA SALIO LIBRE! –EXCLAMA MELODY ENTRE LLANTOS.

-LIBRE NO ESTÁ. –DICE ASH. –QUEDO DETENIDO POR EL INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO DE JESSE Y JAMES, PUEDEN LLEGAR A DARLE UNOS 20 AÑOS POR ESO.

-ALGO ES ALGO. –SE CONFORMA MELODY.

-¿Y QUE DIJERON LOS DE LA ACADEMIA DE PREMIACION? –PREGUNTA MISTY.

-ELLOS NO SE HICIERON CARGO DE NADA. –RESPONDE BROCK. -DIJERON QUE EN NINGÚN MOMENTO LE PIDIERON A BANDOR QUE ROBE EL PREMIO.

-¿Y QUIEN PAGARÁ NUESTROS SERVICIOS? –PREGUNTA DÚPLICA.

-YA FUERON PAGADOS POR SPILBERGO. –CONFIRMA KETCHUM.

-¡MENOS MAL! –SE ALEGRA MELODY. –PODREMOS IR DE VACACIONES.

-EN ESO ESTOY DE ACUERDO. –EXPRESA ASH A TRAVÉS DE LA PANTALLA. – BUENO ÁNGELES, YA PUEDEN IR A DESCANSAR.

-SUPONGO QUE VOS YA DESCANSASTE MUCHO CON LA RUBIA CON LA QUE ESTABAS EL OTRO DÍA –INSINÚA MELODY.

-NO PASO NADA EN ESPECIAL. –CONFIRMA KETCHUM.

-SI, SI, CLARO. –MURMURA MISTY.

-AL PARECER UNA PELIRROJA ESTÁ CELOSA. –COMENTA DÚPLICA.

-¡NO INSINÚEN NADA RARO! –GRITA MISTY SONROJADA.

-ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN. –ACEPTA MELODY.

-PERFECTO CHICAS. –FELICITA KETCHUM. -YA PUEDEN RETIRARSE A DESCANSAR. EXCEPTO MISTY. TENGO ALGO QUE HABLAR CON ELLA… A SOLAS.

-¡AH VAYA! –EXPONE MELODY.

-LOS DEJAMOS SOLITOS. –AGREGA DÚPLICA.

-NO SE PONGAN ASÍ. –COMENTA MISTY SONROJADA.

-DE ACUERDO –DICE MELODY. -VAMOS DÚPLICA, TE INVITO A TOMAR ALGO.

-ACEPTO, Y DESPUÉS PODEMOS IR A ALGÚN OTRO LADO LAS DOS SOLAS. –ACEPTA DÚPLICA.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –FESTEJA MELODY. –ACEPTO ENCANTADA TU INVITACION.

-VAYAN ADONDE QUIERAN. –EXPRESA MISTY.

-¡CHAU, NOS VEMOS! –INDICAN LAS CHICAS.

-YO TAMBIÉN LOS DEJO HABLAR SOLOS. -EXPRESA BROCK MIENTRAS SALE CON LAS CHICAS. -¡NOS VEMOS!

-

-

LUEGO DE QUE MISTY QUEDARA SOLA EN LA OFICINA Y CON ASH EN EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, MISTY SE ACERCA A ESTE Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE…

-

-

-BUENO ASH, ¿DE QUE QUERÉS HABLARME? –PLANTEA MISTY.

-SUPONGO QUE YA TE LO IMAGINARÁS. –ASEGURA ASH CON CIERTO AIRE DE DISGUSTO.

-¿ESTÁS ENOJADO POR ALGO? -PREGUNTA MISTY.

-NO SE PUEDE ESTAR MUY CONTENTO DESPUÉS DE PAGAR LA REPARACION ÍNTEGRA DE UN MERCEDES BENZ CLASE "C" ÚLTIMO MODELO… -RESPONDE ASH ENOJADO.

-¡NO ME DIGÁS QUE ESTÁS ENOJADO POR ESO! –DICE MISTY.

-¡Y QUERÉS QUE ESTÉ CONTENTO! –REPROCHA ASH. –ENCIMA TUVE QUE ENTREGARLE AL DUEÑO EL ALFA ROMEO QUE USARON EN LA MISION COMO COMPENSACION POR LOS DAÑOS OCASIONADOS.

-¡¡¡PERO AL MENOS RESOLVIMOS EL CASO!!! –LE ESPETA MISTY.

-¡¡¡PUDISTE HABERLO RESUELTO SIN ROMPER UN AUTO AJENO!!! –GRITA ASH PEGANDO SU ROSTRO A LA PANTALLA.

-¡¡¡LO RESOLVÍ DE LA MEJOR MANERA QUE SE ME OCURRIO!!! –REZONGA MISTY FRENTE A LA PANTALLA.

-¡¡¡DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE, COMO SIEMPRE!!! –VOCIFERA ASH.

-¡¡¡SOS UN CRETINO!!! –GRUÑE MISTY.

-¡¡¡SOS UNA INCOMPETENTE BUENA PARA NADA!!!

-¡¡¡SOS UN MAL JEFE!!!

-¿ASÍ QUE SOY UN MAL JEFE? ¡¡¡¡A ESTO ME LO VAS A PAGAR!!! –ASEVERA ASH.

-¿AH SI, Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE TE LO VOY A PAGAR? ¡SEÑOR DETECTIVE INVESTIGADOR!

-¡¡¡VINIENDO A CENAR CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE!!! –GRITA ASH. -¡¡¡Y NO TE ACEPTARÉ UN "NO" COMO RESPUESTA!!!

-¡¡¡ENTONCES PASAME A BUSCAR A LAS SIETE POR CASA!!! –GRITA MISTY. –SI ES QUE ESTO TE SIRVE COMO RESPUESTA.

-¡ALLÍ ESTARÉ! –REAFIRMA KETCHUM. –SI ES QUE TE GUSTARÍA IR AL RESTAURANTE CELESTIAL.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –CONFIRMA MISTY. -¡Y YA ME VOY! –LE INCREPA MISTY MIENTRAS SALE POR LA PUERTA. –ESTA NOCHE IRÉ A CENAR CON UN CHICO HERMOSO Y GENTIL, NO ME QUEDARÉ A PERDER EL TIEMPO CON UN GRITON COMO VOS.

-¡ME PARECE PERFECTO! –DICE ASH. –ESTA NOCHE SALDRÉ CON UNA PRECIOSA Y ELEGANTE CHICA, ASÍ QUE TENGO QUE IR A ARREGLARME. NO PERDERÉ MI TIEMPO CON UNA BOBA COMO VOS.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! –ACEPTA MISTY. –Y MÁS TE VALE QUE SEAS PUNTUAL. –DICE CERRANDO LA PUERTA DE UN ESTRÉPITO.

-

-

HORAS MÁS TARDE, ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL LUJOSÍSIMO RESTAURANTE CELESTIAL DE PUEBLO PALETA. MIENTRAS ESPERAN SU PEDIDO, CHARLAN ANIMADAMENTE…

-

-

-¿POR QUÉ SERÁ QUE SIEMPRE TENEMOS QUE ARMAR SEMEJANTE LÍO PARA PODER SALIR A ALGUNA PARTE? –INTERROGA MISTY.

-QUE SE VA A HACER… -RESPONDE ASH. –ES NUESTRA NATURALEZA, CREO QUE NUNCA PODREMOS ARREGLAR UNA CITA COMO LAS PERSONAS NORMALES.

-¿Y QUE TAL ESTUVE EN LA MISION? –PREGUNTA MISTY SEDUCTORAMENTE.

-ENCANTADORAMENTE MARAVILLOSA, COMO SIEMPRE. -CONTESTA ASH.

-GRACIAS.

-DE NADA. –POR EL MOMENTO NO HAY MISIONES PARA RESOLVER, ASÍ QUE PODREMOS DESCANSAR UN POCO.

-¿Y QUE PODREMOS HACER? –PLANTEA MISTY.

-HASTA AHORA, LO ÚNICO QUE SE ME OCURRE ES QUE LUEGO DE CENAR VAYAMOS A UN LUGAR MUCHO MÁS ÍNTIMO. –INFORMA ASH.

-ME PARECE UNA ESTUPENDA IDEA ASH. –APRUEBA MISTY.

-

-

EN ESE INSTANTE, COMIENZA A ESCUCHARSE UNA MELODÍA DE CELULAR, "TO BE A MASTER" (NDA: version japonesa) ASH ATIENDE EL LLAMADO, Y LE INFORMA A MISTY…

-

-

-ES BROCK. -COMENTA SIN ÁNIMOS.

-¿Y AHORA QUE QUIERE? –DICE MISTY.

-ME AVISA QUE HABRÁ UNA NUEVA MISION. –CONFIRMA KETCHUM. -ASÍ QUE HABRÁ QUE PREPARAR TODO.

-¿CONTARÁS CON NOSOTRAS? –PREGUNTA MISTY.

-SIEMPRE CONTARÉ CON MIS ÁNGELES. –APRUEBA ASH.

-ES MUY BUENO SABER ESO. –ACEPTA MISTY. -¿Y ADONDE SERÁ ESTA VEZ?

-¡QUE IMPORTA! –CELEBRA ASH. –AHORA FESTEJEMOS Y DISFRUTEMOS DE ESTA OCASION ESPECIAL. MAÑANA LAS VERÉ EN LA OFICINA PARA OTORGARLES LA MISION. BROCK YA SE HIZO CARGO DE ORGANIZAR LAS ACTIVIDADES.

-¡QUE BIEN! –SE ALEGRA MISTY ALZANDO UNA COPA. -¡BRINDEMOS!

-POR LA AGENCIA PALLET TOWN. -BRINDA ASH.

-Y POR NOSOTROS. -AGREGA MISTY.

-Y POR NOSOTROS. -ACUERDA ASH. -UNA PAREJA DE BUENOS INVESTIGADORES.

-

-

ASH Y SUS ÁNGELES HAN TERMINADO POR EL MOMENTO CON SU MISION, PERO UNA NUEVA LES ESPERA MUY PRONTO… EN CUANTO MISTY, DÚPLICA Y MELODY SEAN NUEVAMENTE CONVOCADAS POR BROCK PARA PRESENTARSE ANTE… ASH, EL JEFE DE LA AGENCIA DE INVESTIGACIONES PALLET TOWN Y DE LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH.

-

-

**FIN DEL EPISODIO.**

-

-

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! ESTOY MUY CONTENTO POR LA REPERCUSION DE ESTE FIC, A TAL PUNTO QUE TENGO PLANEADA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE FIC, Y UN ONE SHOT SOBRE ESTA MISMA IDEA :D OJALÁ QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO… ¡JEJE! TUVO ROMANCE COMO PIDIERON VARIOS… ;) AUNQUE ES COMO LES DECÍA, UN ROMANCE ATÍPICO :P BIEN, AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS. NOS VEREMOS PRONTO… NO SÉ QUE PUBLICARÉ LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE… PERO ALGO PONDRÉ :p ¡NOS VEMOS, SUERTE A TODOS!

-

-

JULIAN MANES

-

-

**LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH**: NOVIEMBRE 2004. PARODIA DE: "LOS ÁNGELES DE CHARLIE" CREACION DE AARON SPELLING Y LEONARD GOLDBERG, REALIZADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO BRUCE BANDOR QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES", SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC.


End file.
